The Trapped Series
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight are curious about what goes on in Luigi's Mansion outside of matches, and they find themselves in the middle of King Boo's plot to take over the world. (Full scale remake of my early stories: Trapped in a Mansion 1 and 2 and Trapped in the Wilderness).
1. PART 1: Curiosity Killed Everyone

_Hello everyone, this is HyperInuyasha, everyone's favorite loony fanfiction author! Once upon a time, in 2008, I wrote a terrible series called Trapped in a Mansion. It lacked proper characterization, longevity and I went into a fit when a guy flamed me; I was younger at the time and looking back, it is a terrible story. So, I decided to remake the entire series: the first story, the sequel, and the spin-off. I'm doing this so when people go back to look at my earlier stories, they won't be facing terribly written crap, but decently written crap. So, here we go!_

* * *

**_Trapped Series: Trapped in a Mansion_**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing because this is a fan-fic._

* * *

_**Chapter 1:** Curiosity Killed Everybody_

* * *

Pikachu and Fox sat down on the lawn of Luigi's Mansion; they had just finished sparing each other on that stage, and they were taking a well deserved break. Fox guzzles down some soda and looks behind himself, examining Luigi's mansion.

"Hey, Pikachu, have you ever wondered what's inside the mansion outside of matches?" asked Fox, with a curious expression.

"Wait, what?" responded Pikachu.

"Well, the Ancient Minister has the place like, morphed and stuff so we don't smash up Luigi's actual mansion. Since no one's fighting there..." Fox suggested with a mischievous smile.

"Hell no." said Pikachu, turning it down like a jerk (which he indeed is).

"What? But come on! There's probably some neat stuff in there!" said Fox.

"No. Don't you remember what happened last time?" said the Pokemon.

"What in the who now?"

Pikachu smacked himself in the face. "Come on, I know you're an idiot, but you seriously don't remember?"

"Hmm... Last week, I remember that I had a barbecue in my dorm and it set on fi-"

"No! Last time we went in there, King Boo hatched a plot to take over the world and me, you, and Meta Knight stopped his sorry ass!"

"...Pikachu, I don't know what you're talking about. Well, I don't know what anyone's talking about, but this is seriously the most confusing thing I've heard. We're not even friends with Meta Knight, but that would be cool though!" said Fox. Now it was Pikachu's turn to be confused.

"How do you not remember? And how come Meta Knight's not our buddy yet?"

Let me answer that for you, Pikachu; this is a remake of the original story, which is the first story I made involving you guys. Therefore, he doesn't know anything about future events!

"Hold on Hyper-"

"Who's Hyper?" questioned Fox.

Alright, I forgot, this is the first story. You guys don't really know me yet. Well, I know what you're going to ask, and that is, "how am I the only one who knows what went down in the original story?" You see, I thought it would be a funny idea to let you keep your memories, so that you have to suffer through this again in complete awareness! Mwhahahaha!

"You. _Dick._" muttered Pikachu.

"What is going on over here?" Both of the Smashers turned their heads and saw Meta Knight coming toward them. "Pikachu, Fox, why are you two here? There's no matches here today."

"Oh, we were just practicing." said Fox. He pointed at the towering mansion. "Hey, Meta Knight, have you ever wondered what's inside the mansion?"

"You mean when we're not doing matches?" responded the knight.

"Yeah! There must be really cool secrets in there!"

"Fox, let me enlighten you a bit; after the events of Luigi's Mansion, Luigi cleared his mansion of ghosts, leaving behind an impressive, ghost free house. I imagine that the actual mansion that we don't have our fights in is completely purged of all its secrets." said Meta Knight. He paused a bit before admitting, "I do admit though, I'm curious about how it's like inside now. After all, Luigi hasn't actually visited his mansion in years. He still hangs around at his brother's house."

Pikachu's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't forget too."

The Knight raised an eyebrow. "Forget what?"

"Oh no. Hyper, you are the worst!" cursed Pikachu.

Yeah. Just keep saying that.

Meta Knight whispered to Fox, "Do you have any idea of who's he talking to?"

"Nope."

"I can hear you, you know." muttered Pikachu.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Meta Knight; he's among the nicest, honorable, and most sane of the Smashers.

"So, do you think we should see what's inside the mansion?" Fox asked the other two Smashers.

"Hmm... perhaps. But you should ask Luigi permission first." said Meta Knight.

And so Fox hatched a stupid plan; he held up his hand to his ear and pretended he was talking into a cellphone. "Yes, hello Luigi? Can we go into your cool mansion? Really? Neat!"

Unfortunately, Meta Knight wasn't paying too much attention to him and fell for it. "Excellent. Let's try to finish exploring before dinner." He was already walking up to the front doors of the mansion. Fox picked up his struggling Pokemon friend.

"No! Stop! You have no idea what the hell you're doing!" yelled Pikachu.

"Pikachu, it should be safe inside, as I had explained earlier." said Meta Knight.

"Yeah! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" said Fox; he said the cursed words that no one should ever say, sealing the three to their fates; reliving my first, terrible story. Meta Knight discovered that the front door was unlocked; he and Fox pushed the doors open as they entered Luigi's Mansion.

* * *

The place was oddly dark, which Fox and Meta Knight didn't expect. Still, the two were mystified by the interior design. Meta Knight was looking up at the lighting fixtures. "That is a very fine chandelier up there. Perhaps I could get one for the lounge for the Halberd."

"I should get a chandelier for my Arwing!" agreed Fox.

Meta Knight sweatdropped. "I don't think a chandelier can fit in your Arwing, Fox."

"Says you."

Meanwhile, Pikachu was looking around wildly, waiting for King Boo and his army of ghosts to appear. "Um... don't you guys find it suspicious that there's no lights?"

"Well, it has been years since Luigi last came; he'd have no reason to leave the lights on." said Meta Knight, raising a good point that he's unaware that doesn't apply to this situation.

"Do you guys think that Luigi has those cool fancy wines?" suggested Fox.

"Hmm, let's find out. He might appreciate it if we bring some back for him." said Meta Knight. They advanced out of the foyer and through the door that lead to the second area of the game. There, they were subjected to a terrifying sight.

Boos were filling up the hallways; all of their backs were turned on the Smashers, thankfully. All of the ghosts were paying attention to someone at the end of the hallway: it was a much larger Boo, with red eyes and a crown; it was King Boo.

"...and that's my awesome plan to take over the world." King Boo finished a speech. All of the ghosts cheered, while the king looked pleased with himself. His helper, RanBoo (a terrible pun for random; god I was such a terrible writer back then), actually patted him on the back.

"Uh, wow sir. That plan actually sounds good." admitted the terribly named Boo.

"I know! I think I read it out of a book or something." said the terrible king.

"Wait a minute, how come King Boo is a bumbling idiot?" Pikachu asked me, the terrible author.

Oh, well, since this is a remake, I'm using everyone's new personalities that I've built up over the years. Remember when Meta Knight used to be kind of a dick in the original story and now he's the nicest guy around?

"Oh yeah... Yes! Now that King Boo's an idiot, we could deal with his dumb plan even quicker!" shouted Pikachu; his shouting attracted the attention of everyone packed in the hallway. King Boo gave a friendly wave to the Smashers, not perceiving them to be a threat.

"Hey! We're about to take over the world, can you guys get some wine from the kitchen so we could celebrate?" requested King Boo.

"I knew it! There is fancy wine!" said Fox.

"King, those guys are Smashers! They might mess up our plans!" informed RanBoo.

"Really? Oh. Okay, get those guys everyone!" commanded King Boo. All of the Boos looked threateningly at the Smashers... then covered their faces in fright because said Smashers were looking at them directly in the face.

"...Keep your eyes on them and move backwards out of the room." muttered Meta Knight.

"I warned you guys._ I fucking warned you._" growled Pikachu.

"You don't have to rub it in." whimpered Fox. The three moved out of the room slowly while King Boo just watched.

"...Huh? Oh right, I could have gone after them myself!" said King Boo, who was unaffected by their stares.

"Then why aren't you?" growled RanBoo, who was covering his face.

"They seem a little far away..." whined King Boo. "Oh, how about we summon ghosts that aren't scared of looking at people?"

"Yes. That would be a good idea."

* * *

Fox was trying with all his might to pull open the front doors; Meta Knight and Pikachu had already tried, but they failed to pry the doors open. Expectantly, Fox failed as well.

"Hmm... It looks like we're in trouble." said Fox.

"Nooooo... really?" responded Pikachu.

"Okay, we should retreat somewhere so we could reevaluate our situation in safety." suggested Meta Knight. None of the Boos shown up yet and the three definitely weren't going to go back into that hallway, so they decided to run upstairs. They went through the anteroom (also known as the anteater room, to AttackingTucans fans) and started to take a rest in the wardrobe room.

Pikachu remembered what happens next. "Oh no..."

Meta Knight didn't hear him. "Okay, next to this room is the balcony. We could jump off of it and escape from there."

"I'm on it!" said Fox. He went to pull the door leading to the balcony when vines suddenly appeared on it. "Ouch! Oh no, ghost vines!"

"You shouldn't be worrying about the vines." said Pikachu. He turned around, and just as he expected, there were some pink and orange ghosts, ready to fight.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ugh. Just looking at that first chapter made me cringe. Anyway, if you're wondering what will go down in future chapters, too late; I already deleted the original stories because they reek of horrible and stomach indigestion. I've backed up those stories, so only I alone can revel in how shitty the original stories were. Anyway, this is a vast improvement over the original first chapter, which I'm very proud of. I hope you guys enjoy this remake, and, if you guys have the copies of my original stories backed up by flagfic or something, please delete it. I beg of you. Save yourselves from my terrible writing._


	2. Ghostly Plans

_I'm glad that people are loving the fanfic so far right now! And I'm serious, if you have any copies of the original stories, burn them right now. Yes, make a folder with a picture of fire in it and drag the stories into there, alright?_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**: Ghostly Plans_

* * *

The ghosts surrounded the three Smashers, circling around and mocking them. The three had their backs together, sizing up the situation

"W-What are we going to do?" said Fox, trying not to admit that he's scared.

"We have to do what we usually do: fight." said Meta Knight. The three of them immediately sprang into action; Fox started things off by shooting at the ghosts with his blaster, which they easily dodged. He then attempts to kick a Pink Ghost in the face, but his leg just phases through the body and he ends up falling over instead. Meta Knight has already attempted to fight the ghosts with his sword, but it had phased through all of them too, with the exception of one who left his heart exposed; they briefly thought about lighting up the room and attacking the exposed hearts, but the Smashers realized that they brought nothing that can act as a light. Pikachu's electric attacks could make light, but it was very brief and... wait, Pikachu's attacks are actually doing damage!

"AAAH!" screamed one ghost as Pikachu's lightning strike ripped through him, dispering the spirit.

"No fair! How come your attacks work, Pikachu?" whined Fox.

"Wait... I got it! A secondary way to hurt enemies were to use elemental attacks!" Meta Knight recalled. "Technically, only fire, water, and ice were present during Luigi's adventure, but I think Pikachu's electricity functions as an elemental attack."

"Oh? _Really_ now?" said Pikachu. He gave an evil smirk to the ghosts as they realize that they landed themselves in a world of trouble. "PI...KA...CHUUU!" The Pokemon shouted as he released a large electrical discharge; the ghosts that were near Pikachu were immediately obliterated. The surviving ghosts started screaming bloody murder and flew away.

"Yeah! You kicked their butts!" cheered Fox. As the last ghost left, the lights switched back on in the room; the vines blocking the doors to the balcony disappeared as well. Fox and Meta Knight cheered, but Pikachu didn't. He knew perfectly well that their escape attempts would prove to be futile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different room in the mansion, King Boo was looking at a massive machine and a crate full of crowns right next to it. "Okay, check this out RanBoo. This is all my sweet take over the world stuff!"

"Uh-huh... sir, I'm getting a strange sense of deja-vu." admitted RanBoo.

"Nah, that's silly. You're silly. Anyway this..." King Boo picked up one of the crowns. "...is my Slave Crown, which I totally did not steal from a Final Fantasy game. It'll make anyone who wears it obey me! Pretty sweet, right?"

"Yeah..." said RanBoo, not even paying attention. He was certain that all of this has happened before...

"Oh yeah, and this is something I didn't steal! I mean borrowed!" said King Boo, this time pointing at the large machine. There seemed to be multiple pods connected to the machine. "This machine will let me leech energy from anyone inside these pods! Alright, let's go over the plan again, just to make sure I don't for- I mean just to make sure you don't forget.

"Okay, so this place is connected to Smash Castle, right? And no one's having fights here today, right? Okay, so we have to go invade Smash Castle and kidnap the Smashers and we'll put them in these pods. So then, I steal their energy and I'll become the most powerful being ever! It's pretty awesome, right?"

"Sir, you forgot the part about the Slave Crowns."

"Oh, yeah. That. Okay, we're going to float Luigi's dumb old mansion over the Mushroom Kingdom and we'll use cannons to fire the Slave Crowns onto people's heads. Then I'll come in and everyone will be like, 'woah, that's the most powerful being in the world' but they'll try to fight me at first. Then, wham, the people with the Slave Crowns on will attack them from behind! With this awesome plan, we'll take over the universe!"

RanBoo looked puzzled. "...Do we even have cannons?"

"...Uhhh..." King Boo floated there in silence for a few seconds before he left. RanBoo facepalmed; this plan was definitely better on paper. However, RanBoo had something else on his mind.

"...Why is this all happening again...?" RanBoo said to himself. He knew that this entire plan will end in failure, as he knew firsthand. He should stop this plan now, before King Boo gets depressed by this failure of a plan and lays down on the couch all day, watching tv and eating ice cream through his tears. RanBoo really hated when that happened. However, the ghost remembered something: the intruders stopped his plan once, and they could stop it again. He began to devise a plan...

* * *

"This is unexpected." admitted Meta Knight. The three of them were standing out on the balcony, where they discovered that instead of seeing the graveyard and backyard, all they can see is an endless void, with no clear way to escape.

"...Hey, maybe this is one of those illusion type deals to trick us! I bet I'll land on the ground if I jump off!" exclaimed Fox. He vaulted himself over the rail of the balcony and made a cry of whimsy as he fell into the void. Pikachu stepped back, knowing what would happen next; Fox came out of the sky and landed back onto the balcony, narrowly missing Pikachu. "Yeah, I made it! And you guys are down here too!"

"Fox, we're still on the balcony." sighed Pikachu.

"Oh. That sucks. And so does the pain, owww..."

"Hmm... they're clearly trying to keep us here, considering that they've also locked the front doors. ...What is King Boo planning?" said Meta Knight. Then, they heard something metal drop behind them; Pikachu turned around and saw that a key landed behind him, along with a note. The Pokemon knew what was going to be on the note, but to his shock, it actually said something different this time around:

_Please end this story. I'm going to give you a key to GameBoo Advance's room and you have to get his key. You need to go through a chain of keys before you get the key that leads to King Boo._

_-RanBoo_

"End this story? ...Oh, I see now. We're inside a fan-fic." said Meta Knight.

"RanBoo? ...Yes! I'm not the only one who remembers the original story!" cheered Pikachu. Suddenly, Fox picks him and Meta Knight up, the key hanging inside his pocket.

"Let's go guys! We're going to stop King Boo from whatever he's doing!" said Fox cheerfully as he ran them out of the balcony.

"Er... Fox? Do you know where you're going?" asked Meta Knight.

"Ha ha... not a clue."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since fourth wall breaking tends to be my forte, I've made the fact that this is a remake an element in this story. Oh yes, and I think the Wii U launches tomorrow (or has it already launched?). I'm not getting one myself, considering that I'm a high school student that doesn't have a job, but if some of you are getting it, I hope you have fun with it._


	3. Those Other Losers

_Today we focus on some other losers._

* * *

_**Chapter 3:** Those Other Losers_

* * *

"Ness, are you sure we should be here?" asked Lucas.

"Chill out. I'm pretty sure there's no ghosts here." said Ness. Both of them were on the grounds of Luigi's Mansion; Ness carried a soccer ball in his arms so that he and Lucas could play soccer.

"But... don't you remember what happened last ti-"

"Goddamn it Lucas, stop rambling about things that never happened." growled Ness; Lucas had pestered him all day about this. "So, are we going to play soccer or not?"

"Oh! I'd love to play soccer!" exclaimed a voice. Ness and Lucas turned to look at the front door of the mansion and saw King Boo and RanBoo floating there. Both of them however were not scared; Ness because he thought King Boo was no threat, and Lucas because he definitely knew what was going on.

"Sir, those are Smashers. You know, the people you want to capture?" said RanBoo. He should at least help King Boo a little so that he could advance in his plans; if King Boo accomplished at least some things, he would be less disappointed in himself when his plan inevitably crashes and burns.

"Oh, right. ...Hey, I got an idea!" King Boo pulled out a Slave Crown. "I should test this thing out on one of them!"

"No." said Lucas, looking a little annoyed. "Look, in every one of Hyper's stories, I either end up suffering, working for the enemy, or both. It really gets emotionally traumatizing sometimes."

At least you don't remember Attack of Giygas.

"Wait, what?"

"Giygas?" said a dismayed Ness.

"Hold on, you remember the original story?" questioned RanBoo. He remembered that King Boo tried the Slave Crown on Lucas and one thing led to another and a bunch of spoiler-y stuff happened that I won't mention since some of you probably never read the original.

"Yeah. Look, I'll work with you, crown or not. Just let me keep my free will and my dignity intact." whimpered Lucas.

"You should accept it sir." supported RanBoo; it'd be nice to have someone else who remembers the original story on his side.

"Oh? Okay..." said King Boo, disappointed that he didn't get to try it out. "Um, alright, I'll let you join our crew if you fight your friend."

"As if." scoffed Ness. He gave Lucas a look. "You're not going to do that... right?"

"Um... well, it happened in the original story, so... i'msosorrypleasedon'thurtmenesspkice!" Lucas froze Ness with PK Ice before he could respond and smashed the ice with his twig, revealing Ness' trophy underneath.

"Ha ha, awesome!" laughed King Boo. "Okay kid, bring your friend's trophy with you and I'll tell you all about my sweet plan! By the way, I totally didn't steal the Slave Crowns from a Final Fantasy game. Just saying." King Boo floated back toward the mansion, rambling on about his plan. While he was doing that, RanBoo floated alongside Lucas to have a little chat.

"So, you remember too?" asked RanBoo.

"Yes." answered Lucas.

"...Do you know how we can get out of this?"

"...I-I don't know..."

* * *

I bet you guys are wondering what's going on back at Smash Castle. Well, basically, everyone's gone into a frenzy; a match between Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight in Norfair was canceled, because all three of the combatants failed to show up. One person not showing up for their match was a semi-common occurrence, and two people failing to show up was rare, but it usually had reasonable explanations behind it. But three people who have the same match going missing? Then there's obviously something going on. ROB, as the Ancient Minister (and current de-facto leader of the Smash Castle), gathered all of the top Smashers to discuss this: Mario, Samus, Link, and Kirby sat at the meeting table with him.

"SO, AS WE ALL KNOW, FOX, PIKACHU, AND META KNIGHT ARE MISSING." said the Ancient Minister.

"Yeah, no shit." said Samus, looking at some of the 'MISSING PERSON' posters that someone had put all over the castle and in the meeting room.

"HAS ANY OF YOU SEEN THEM BEFORE THEY WENT MISSING?"

"Hmm.. I-a think Fox and-a Pikachu went to-a my brother's mansion to-a spar." recalled Mario.

"I SEE... AND THERE'S NO MATCHES AT THE MANSION, SO IT SHOULD BE IN IT'S NORMAL FORM... ANYONE ELSE?"

"Meta Knight told me earlier that he was looking for them to remind them of the match!" Kirby offered cheerfully.

"Actually... I think I saw Meta Knight going into the Luigi's Mansion stage teleporter earlier." said Link.

"THEN THOSE THREE ARE ALL MOST LIKELY AT THE MANSION. ...AND ON A DAY WHERE NO MATCHES ARE SCHEDULED THERE AND IT ISN'T MORPHED... INTERESTING..."

"Yo! Minister guy!" shouted a cocky sounding voice; the meeting room door was kicked down as Sonic sped in.

"...Did you-a really need to-a kick that down?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, to look awesome of course." said Sonic, rolling his eyes as if this was obvious. "Earlier, those two kids, Ness and Lucas, went to Luigi's Mansion to play a game of soccer, and they haven't come back yet."

"ARE YOU SURE?" said an intrigued Ancient Minister. "HAS ANYONE CHECKED?"

"Yeah. Those Ice Climber twerps looked around and couldn't find them. They're probably in the mansion." said Sonic. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go grab a chilidog..." And so the hedgehog ran away, leaving behind a baffled and intrigued group of Smashers.

"...THAT CONFIRMS IT. SOMETHING IS GOING ON IN LUIGI'S MANSION." said the Minister gravely.

"Is it King Boo?" said Kirby. There was a brief silence before everyone else except the Ancient Minister burst into laughter.

"Haha.. I-I'm-a sorry Kirby. I-a doubt he could-a do anything serious." said Mario.

"Didn't he trap you in a painting?" asked Kirby curiously. Mario stopped laughing, stared at him, and then crouched under the table, embarrassed.

"...In all seriousness though, I doubt that King Boo is behind this." said Samus.

"YES... BUT WE SHOULD STILL INVESTIGATE THE MANSION. I FEEL AS IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE WILL HAPPEN SOON..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I apologize if you guys found this to be a short chapter. Anyway, the Wii U is out today; if anyone's getting it, I would like to hear what you think of it. And seriously, torch the original copies of the story and run away before the fumes of horrible choke you to death._


	4. Dance Dance Chaos

_Hey guys. Recently, I put a poll up asking if you guys would like if I did commissions. Why don't you vote on it and let me know how you guys feel about it?_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:** Dance Dance Chaos_

* * *

Huh? Wow! I actually kept a chapter name from the original story the same. Anyway, Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu were wandering through the mansion, not sure of where to go; they did not run into any ghosts, which was both a relief but worrying at the same time, since the ghosts are clearly planning something. Meta Knight is looking down at the key they got when he finally noticed an engraving on it.

"'Dance off in the Ballroom'?" Meta Knight read off of the key.

"Oh, Hyper actually decided which rooms to put the scenes in this time. How nice." muttered Pikachu.

"...I got it! We have to enter a dance competition, right?" exclaimed Fox.

"Sort of." replied Pikachu. The trio walked back to Area 2 of the mansion (which was also devoid of ghosts) and entered the ballroom; Fox and Meta Knight expected show lights of some sort. Instead, the ballroom was filled with tvs and game consoles. One large tv was connected to a PS2, which had a dance mat in front of it. A Boo was dancing on the pad (don't ask me how), playing Dance Dance Revolution, easily hitting all the arrows. Finally, the music accompanying his dancing ended as it rewarded the Boo with a perfect score.

"Hell yes! I am the greatest dancer ever!" cheered the ghost.

"Ahem." said Meta Knight, trying to grab the ghost's attention. The Boo turns around and floats backward in fright.

"Woah, where did you guys come from?" said the Boo.

"We had the key."

"Oh, I was wondering where that thing went... anyway, I'm GameBoo Advance, nice to meet you!" greeted the Boo. He turned his attention back to the game, looking for a different song to play.

"Um, what's with all the game consol- oh sweet! You have a Wii U!" Fox spotted the console and immediately pounced toward it.

"Wait a minute, I thought this story takes place in the time when the original stories were written. What gives?" Pikachu asked me.

Hey, I never said I paid good attention to detail.

"Our friend has a good question." said Meta Knight. "Why do you have these game consoles in here?"

"Oh. Well, all the other ghosts left to start the king's plan, and they left me behind, because apparently, I'm more incompetent than the king." said GameBoo Advance; Pikachu and Meta Knight shared glances at the mention of King Boo's nefarious plan. "...so, I decided to spend my time playing games. I moved all this in the ballroom, because I am in the mood for Dance Dance Revolution. You know, dancing is well suited here."

Pikachu remembered the note that RanBoo left them. "Hey, pal, do you have a key?"

"Huh? Yeah, I have the key to the kitchen. That tight-ass BamBoo won't let me get snacks though..." The ghost grumbled. "Do you want the key?"

"I want your Wii U!" shouted Fox from the other side of the room.

"Focus Fox." sighed Meta Knight. He turned to back toward GameBoo Advance. "Yes, we would want that key."

"Then you have to beat.._. DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!_" GameBoo Advance, floating away from the pad. "If you win, you get the key. If you lose, you have to play... **_Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing._**" An ominous clap of thunder sounded as everyone in the Nintendo dimension gasped, somehow sensing that one of the worst games of all time was mentioned.

"...That is the cruelest fucking thing I've ever heard of." said Pikachu, wincing as if he's in physical pain.

"Hey, be grateful it isn't... **_Charlie's Angels._**" Everyone in the Nintendo dimension gasped again, with some people spontaneously fainting. "Okay, each of you gets one try. If all of you fail, its 'horrific game' session for you."

"...Are you sure you're incompetent?"

"Hey, I'm giving the chance for our enemies to get a key that'll eventually lead to you guys wrecking our plans."

"Good point... _why_ are you doing this exactly?" said Meta Knight, confused about why he's doing this in the first place.

"Oh. I'm bored. ...Hey, what question do you have?" said GameBoo Advance, spotting Fox raising his hand.

"Can we also win this Wii U?" asked Fox.

Technically it shouldn't exist yet in this story. So no. Sucks to be you.

"You're pretty mean, mister disembodied voice!" yelled the disappointed man. Boy, he does not know the half of it.

"So, are you guys going to play, or not?" said GameBoo Advance, feeling a little impatient. Pikachu stepped up to the mat first; he knew how this was going to go, but, he wanted to see if he would actually succeed this time. He selected the song, "The Ultimate Show" ("Hold on, this is a fucking PS2 and I'm playing a song from Super Paper Mario. What." Pikachu muttered). He started stepping around on the pad as the arrows started to appear; Pikachu was doing good so far, having not missed a single step.

But then, what had been his downfall last time appeared; he had to press two arrows at the same time. "I can reach it this time!" The Pokemon said to himself as he attempted to stretch himself to hit the arrows. He ends up falling on his side due to a lack of balance, so he missed the arrows. "Damn it. Still can't reach." Pikachu got up and continued to play, but the onslaught of arrows requiring him to hit two arrows grew, and eventually, he was overrun by them. Predictably, he ended up failing the song.

"Welp. Too bad for you." said GameBoo Advance as Pikachu got back up, walking away and muttering angrily. "Who wants to try next?"

"But... I'm playing Mario Chase.." said Fox, still on the Wii U.

"Fox, you're the only one with legs long enough to reach the steps." pleaded Meta Knight, silently cursing his own stubby legs.

"You don't want to play... **_that_** game, do you?" threatened Pikachu.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Fox. He put down the precious gamepad and ran up to the dance pad "Alright, I'm ready!" The second round began. Fox started to dance his heart out, easily hitting the arrows and double arrows. He was doing a superb job, but, that all came to an end when he slipped; his boots were not made to dance on plastic mats. He fell on top of the PS2, which caused the game to freeze. "Oof! Curse you, shiny shoes!"

"I'm going to count that as a loss. It's your turn now, small knight!" said the Boo. Meta Knight did not feel very confident about this.

"I-I'm not sure I could do this..." said Meta Knight.

"No! You can do it!" cheered on Fox. "You're awesome, even if you have stubby feet!"

"Wait..." said Pikachu. He thought back to the original story, and an idea came to his head. "Meta Knight, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Pikachu whispered into the knight's ear. "...That's brilliant!" Meta Knight walked over to a different PS2 console while GameBoo Advance finished restarting the system.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked GameBoo Advance. Meta Knight walked back, carrying something in tow: a PS2 controller.

"I'm going to play with a controller. You only said that we have to win; you didn't say that we had to use the dance pad." pointed out Meta Knight.

"That's... that's... that's right." admitted GameBoo Advance. The ghost smacked himself in the face for leaving that loophole. Meta Knight replaced the dance pad with the controller and started playing, his fingers nimbly hitting the buttons. It was no surprise that he ended up winning, with a perfect score to boot. GameBoo Advance sighed, grudgingly handing out the key. "Here, as I promised. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll go play some Nintendoland..." The ghost heads over to the Wii U, pushes Fox aside, and starts playing, feeling bad that he didn't get to subject them to the horror that is **_Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing._**

Meta Knight held the key, feeling triumphant. "Alright friends, lets head to the kitchen."

"Wait... we're friends now?" said Fox, feeling shocked that Meta Knight called he and Pikachu 'friends'.

"Of course. Friends have to stick together through these sorts of things." said Meta Knight.

"...Yes! I'm friends with Meta Knight! That's awesome!" cheered Fox, forgetting all about the console that technically shouldn't exist yet. The newly christened trio of friends left the ballroom, ready to take on any ghosts that want to stand in their way.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_And so a friendship was born. Hey, they weren't friends yet when the story started, so I decided to fix that. Anyway, please vote on the poll, because I would like to hear your opinion._

_The original chapter for this was only around 500 words long, but this remake chapter is three times longer than that. Isn't that interesting? No? It isn't? Okay._


	5. Baking With the Power of Hell

_Woah, I actually wrote something on a school day. That's the first time in awhile._

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** Baking with the Power of Hell_

* * *

After beating GameBoo Advance's challenge of playing Dance Dance Revolution, avoiding the cruel and unusual fate of playing _**Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing**_, and checking out a console that didn't exist at the time of the story's making, our honorable knight, jerk with a heart of gold Pokémon, and a ditz Fox headed on to the kitchen. They had to pass through the dining room on the way; plates and utensils were set up on a table and a '**CONGRATS ON TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE'** banner hung over the table.

"...Where do they sell banners like that?" asked Fox.

"Probably borrowed it from Bowser, considering that he failed at that. Twice." said Pikachu.

"It doesn't matter where it came from." Meta Knight snapped, while looking up at the banner. "I'm not sure whether this is a sign of over-confidence or a sign of guaranteed victory."

"It's neither; it's a sign that says, 'CONGRATS ON TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE'. Duh." said Fox.

"I... I know that Fox." Meta Knight did not feel the need to tell Fox how much of a captain obvious he is.

"Just ignore the banner guys." Pikachu walked up to the door leading to the kitchen, key in hand. "Let's just focus on running through this stupid mansion, kicking King Boo's ass, and be done with the damn story." He put the key in and unlocked the door. Pikachu opened the door, and he immediately regretted that decision as a flood of smoke comes pouring out of the kitchen. "MY EYES! AAAAAH!" Pikachu ran away from the smoke to protect his watering eyes and ducked behind Meta Knight.

"What is going on in there?" said Meta Knight, ignoring the fact that Pikachu was clutching his cape. The trio waited a bit for the smoke to lessen before they went into the kitchen.

"Wow, this place smells... delicious!" exclaimed Fox, smelling aromas from all around him. The kitchen seemed to have expanded, accommodating several more ovens and fridges; various pots and pans sat on the stoves, cooking many delicious concoctions. A Boo wearing an apron and chef's hat was adding ingredients to a bowl of soup.

"Uh, excuse me?" Meta Knight blurted.

The Boo whirled around; he looked completely stressed out, and his apron was covered in grease stains. "WHAT. _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?_"

The three recoiled; this Boo was so pissed and stressed that he can not only look into their eyes, but glare at them, with unrelenting rage. "U-Uhhh... how's your day?" Fox tried to be friendly.

The Boo responded by picking up a pan filled with sizzling grease and throwing it into Fox's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-" Fox dropped down to the floor and rolled around, screaming in agony.

"That's what you get for bothering me! _DON'T YOU SEE HOW BUSY I AM?_" The Boo gestured at, well, everything. "I need to prepare a victory feast for everyone when they're done conquering the universe... _AND MAN THERE IS A LOT OF MOUTHS TO FEED!_" The Boo then suddenly broke down into a sobbing mess.

"...Uh..." was all Pikachu could say to this. The only thing that can be heard in the room was the sound of things cooking, the Boo's gross sobbing, and Fox's screams. Pikachu and Meta Knight were very concerned.

"Is... there anything we could do to help?" the knight offered.

The Boo looked up from the palms of his hands. "R-Really? You want to help?"

"If you give us a key." said Pikachu.

"Deal!" The Boo did not stop to consider that this would derail his king's plans and ultimately make the whole feast futile and useless. "You guys are real pals! My name's BamBoo, chef of the mansion!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Fox, who was dumping his face repeatedly in a vat of cold water.

"I can handle everything else, but barely. The thing is, I haven't even started dessert yet, and without dessert, _it just wouldn't be a victory feast, now wouldn't it?_"

"...This all seems very different." stated Pikachu, remembering that in the original story, he and Fox was captured and Meta Knight was trying to win them back in a cooking duel; now that he thinks about it, perhaps just baking a dessert rather than being a bargaining chip in a cooking duel seems like a better deal. "Okay, so, do we bake like forty cakes, or what?"

"No. You three just have to bake one, giant cake." said BamBoo.

"Your ovens don't seem large enough to do that." pointed out Meta Knight, scouting out the cooking equipment.

"Oh, you won't be using those ovens... _you'll be using this oven. **Behold!**_" BamBoo raised his hands in the air histrionically as thunder striked in the background; the floor suddenly cracked and pulled apart, revealing a pit of fire underneath. The hole stretched apart, creating a large pit. BamBoo placed a giant grate on top of the flames. "Here we go. Get cooking, or**_ I'LL KILL YOU!_**"

"...Can you just hand us the key now?" Pikachu asked innocently.

"Ha ha, **NO!**" BamBoo smacked Pikachu across the face with a spatula. "How dumb do you think I am? I won't give you the key until you three bake the cake, understand? Good." His eyes widened as a fire alarm activated. "_OH FUCK NO!_" The Boo floated off to attend to whatever had set ablaze. Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu stared at each other awkwardly, wondering what to do.

"...Do you guys know how to cook? I only know how to microwave stuff. We only get packaged foods in my universe because it's futuristic and cool." said Fox.

"My cooking skills are a bit rusty... okay, I admit that the only thing I know how to make is bread." said Meta Knight.

"That's not really much different than baking a cake. I've seen humans in my universe bake cakes with berries in them, so I sorta know how to make it." said Pikachu. He opened up a pantry and retrieved flour and chocolate; he got the eggs, water, and milk from a fridge. "Here. Basic shit to make a chocolate cake. Should be simple."

"...Hold on, how much of it do we need, and how many people will we be serving?" Meta Knight raised a question.

"...Uh..."

"...Let's just guess! Everything will be fine, as long as we don't fall into that pit!" Fox said optimistically.

"Fox, if we guess, it might ruin the cake." Fox looked over to the busy, cooking Boo. "Also that guy will ruin our face if we screw up."

"Hey, I don't see any cookbooks around here." pointed out Fox. Pikachu decided to take a quick look around and even asked BamBoo about cookbooks; the Boo had no cookbooks around, as he was making everything from memory.

Pikachu seemed bitter. "Okay, let's try guessing. But if we screw up, he'll throw you into the pit first, Fox."

"I can deal with it." said Fox, pretending that he could totally deal with it, when in reality, he was screaming on the inside. "So, how are we going to mix this?"

"...And so the mysteries keep piling up." sighed Meta Knight after several seconds of no one answering. The three brainstormed for a minute before coming up with an idea; while BamBoo wasn't watching, they poured all the ingredients into the sink and mixed it up. When the cake was mixed enough, they picked up all the delicious batter in several bowls. Now comes the hard part: how are they going to bake one giant cak-

"Hey, check this out!" said Fox, pulling out a gigantic tin out of a cupboard.

"...How come he has that but not a giant bowl?" exclaimed Pikachu.

"The more I get involved in fanfiction, the more I decide to stop questioning things." said Meta Knight. They poured the cake batter into the tin and lifted it onto the grate over the fiery hole. That wasn't so hard, now that I think about it.

...But now, we wait.

* * *

Mario, Kirby, Link, and Samus strolled onto the grounds of Luigi's Mansion, and to their surprise, they found Lucas standing idly at the front door.

"Hey! Lucas! Where is-a Ness?" called out Mario. Lucas turned to look at them, not being the least bit surprised.

"Um... somewhere..." Lucas answered vaguely.

"Okay, where's Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu?" asked Link.

"Definitely not inside the mansion."

"...Okay, let's go look for them somewhere else!" said Kirby. Before the puffball could trot off, Samus grabbed his arm.

"Hold it. The kid is definitely hiding something." said the bounty hunter. "Lucas, where are the others? Are they inside the mansion?"

"Maybe..." said Lucas, whistling innocently.

"_Don't test my patience, kid!_"

"Woah, we don't blast kids with missiles, Samus!" Link tried to calm her down.

"Wait... he's-a stalling." said Mario.

"Stalling?" repeated Lucas.

"Yes. You're-a stalling."

"Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about."

"...Then why are you hanging around here? Aren't you afraid of ghosts?" Samus questioned.

"Not of King Boo, at least." admitted Lucas.

"Aw, really?" King Boo materialized in front of the boy. "I can't believe you don't find me scary!" The other Smashers stepped back, preparing to fight.

"King Boo!" shouted Mario.

"Oh, what's up?"

"Damn it sir, you ruined your own ambush plan!" shouted RanBoo's voice. The assistant appeared. "You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. Attack!" Then, a whole horde of Boos appeared alongside them, ready to face down the Smashers.

"Should be a piece of cake." laughed Link. Then, legions of minor ghosts in Luigi's Mansion appeared around them, giving the Smashers menacing looks. "...That was my own fault."

"Way to-a go Link." muttered Mario. "We could-a face down the Boos, but these-a guys won't be-a scared if we-a look at their-a faces."

"Tsk. There's too many." said Samus. She scanned around with her visor and saw that there were thousands of ghosts surrounding them.

But Kirby had something else on mind other than fighting. "Hmm, I wonder what that ghost tastes like..." Kirby then opened his mouth and sucked in one of the Orange Ghosts, Poltergeist-style. "...Yum! Tastes like oranges!"

"That's-a it! Clear a way for-a us, Kirby!" Kirby eagerly turned around and started to suck in another ghost; even though the massive amount of ghouls could easily overpower the puffball, they backed away from him. The Smashers ran down the cleared path, getting as far away from the mansion as possible.

"That didn't work as well as I thought it would." admitted King Boo. "...Oh well! Time to invade Smash Castle!" His minions cheered as they started to float after the group of heroes; only RanBoo and Lucas stayed behind.

"Er, how long do we have to work with him before we betray him?" asked Lucas.

"Soon, kid. Soon." answered RanBoo.

* * *

The cake was now baked; surprisingly, their guesses about how much of each ingredient to put was correct, as the cake turned out completely fine. BamBoo, who has now mellowed down a bit since he finished cooking some stuff, caught a whiff of the cake.

"That smells great! I knew the fires of hell could bake it perfectly! Thanks, you guys!" BamBoo was not thanking the trio of heroes; instead, he was giving a thumbs up to the Shiverburn Galaxy 'trees' and that ghost that appeared at the end of a Ghost House in Super Mario 3D Land, who were lurking among the flames.

"_OH MY GOD!_" screamed Fox, looking into the pit.

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" _exclaimed Pikachu, upon catching sight of the figures.

"Don't mind them." BamBoo immediately closed up the hole and pretended that it never happened. "You three did great! I'll handle decorating the cake, so don't worry about it."

"...So, about that key you promised us..." said Meta Knight, trying to erase what he saw from his mind.

"Oh, here, you guys earned it." said BamBoo; he took out a key from his apron and handed it to them. "That opens the door over there that leads to the backyard; there's some idiot screwing around in the graveyard, by the way." A loud crack sounded; apparently, the noise was present throughout the entire night, but everyone was too distracted by cooking to notice. "_DAMN IT SNIPER BOO! KNOCK THAT OFF!_ Ugh, can you three shut him up?"

"Will do, thanks." said Meta Knight. He, Fox, and Pikachu walked up to the door to the backyard as Meta Knight put the key in the lock...

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Originally, the RacerBoo (or whatever the hell I named him) chapter was to come after the GameBoo Advance chapter, but I decided to rearrange the order of chapters based on the path of rooms that I formulated after I decided to set the chapters in actual rooms instead of vague locations._

_I have this headcanon that Shigeru Miyamoto is setting up a future Mario game; there's the infamous Super Mario Galaxy 2 Shiverburn Galaxy trees, and the ghost that appears in Super Mario 3D Land, who looks similar to said trees. Perhaps the Mario universe will be facing another alien invasion? This would be a neat story to write, but I already have my hands tied. I would love it if there was a story out there based around this; hell, if someone decided to write a story based around this right now, I will follow them and love them forever; as long as effort is put into the writing, though._

_Anyway, remember to leave your reviews, and I'll see you guys next time!_


	6. The Most Dangerous Game

_Welp, we all died yesterday. Enjoy reading this chapter in the afterlife._

* * *

_**Chapter 6**: The Most Dangerous Game_

* * *

Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby ran through the front gate of the Smash Castle, looking frantic; the Ancient Minister was there to greet them, wondering what they were worried about. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Yeah... you-a could-a say that..." gasped Mario. They look outside of the castle and they see King Boo and his legion of ghosts behind him. The Smashers were scared... but their fear was replaced by bravado, when they realized that they were at their home turf, where all the other Smashers were.

"Hey, ghosts! You may outnumber us, but all of the Smashers can take you on!" shouted Link mockingly. The Ancient Minister nods and floated off into the castle to warn the others. Link grinned. "Not so tough now, huh?"

"Hmm... yeah, that sounds like a problem... _if I hadn't thought ahead for once!_" snapped King Boo. He clapped his hands together; suddenly, a mass of distorted colored clouds appeared in the skies above the castle. However, they weren't clouds; they were ghosts. King Boo patted himself on the back for the well executed surprise.

"...More for me to eat!" said Kirby, looking on the bright side as usual; everyone else however had their confidence deflate like a balloon.

"Keep your mouth shut, Link. See what you did again?" said Samus, pointing at the horde of ghosts floating above their heads.

"...I'm sorry." said Link in a quiet voice. Before King Boo could have the ghosts launch a move against them, the four Smashers ran back into the nice and safe castle.

"Ha! Chickens! Bawk, bawk bawk!" screeched King Boo, making chicken wings with his arms while he was at it. He finally realized that he was making himself look stupid when RanBoo and Lucas were looking at him strangely and the nearest ghosts were snickering at him. "...Ahem... attack Smash Castle!" The ghosts let out a collective laugh of evil before they floated down toward the fortification.

* * *

After a dramatic ten second cutscene of unlocking and opening a door, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Fox left the kitchen and entered the backyard; it was not a pretty sight out there, considering that the ground_ was littered in bones._ "...I THOUGHT THIS WAS A KID'S GAME!" Fox screamed upon seeing them.

"Everything is fine, you whippersnapper!" A hand burst through the dirt and its owner pulled himself up; it was a skeleton ghost. "This Sniper Boo fellow has been taking potshots at my friends all day!"

"A Boo... that could snipe?" questioned Meta Knight. "Wouldn't someone of that caliber have been brought along with King Boo to enact their plan to take over the universe... whatever it is?"

"Yes, but everyone says old Sniper Boo is crazy; and they're right! They guy's completely bonkers! He's capable of-"

**CRACK-OOM!**

The skeleton's head exploded. "_Oh crap."_ said Pikachu in shock as its skeletal body collapsed on the floor. He stared over the wall of the backyard and saw a light reflecting from behind a tombstone. "...We should get out of here."

"But he has the key." pointed out Meta Knight.

"Do you want to get shot!"

"Pfft, that guy is complete amateur hour guys." Fox then took the bold move of climbing up the wall and standing on it. "Check me out guys!" He pulled out his laser pistol and pointed it toward the gravestone Pikachu saw what seemed to be Sniper Boo from behind.

"What are you doing! Get the hell down from there!" screamed Pikachu.

"Fox, this is dangerous and stupid! Get down!" shouted Meta Knight.

"Ha! Both of those are my middle name! ...I think. Maybe it's Gertrud-" Fox answered.

**CRACK**

As soon as the shot went off, Fox pointed his gun and fired, jumping backwards at the same time. He landed on his head, but he managed to avoid the shot. "Ha ha ha! Wow, I'm awesome! And badly hurt!"

"Hmm..." Meta Knight looked over the wall and saw that the light was gone; perhaps Fox had actually hit his mark. "We have to get over there..." He glances over to the doghouse; an unamused Pikachu followed his gaze.

"You're not serious, are you?" he said.

"It was in the game, Pikachu. Don't whine."

"You can't argue with canon! Unless it's the ending for Star Fox Command! Even I'm not sure what happened." stated Fox, who was pushing himself off of the bone covered floor. Meta Knight squeezed through the doghouse door, followed by Fox, then finished with a reluctant Pikachu; for a brief moment, they felt as if they were flying through space before they got catapulted out and into the graveyard section of the mansion.

"Hey, you guys." said a cold voice. As the three stirred, a ghost wielding a sniper rifle appeared before them. Unlike GameBoo Advance or BamBoo, he looked completely serious, rather than aloof or pissed off at everything. He showed them his rifle, which was visibly cracked. "Who did this?"

"It was him." Pikachu said, pointing at Fox.

"...Well good job!" Sniper Boo went into a laughing fit. "I've never seen someone else show that much precision and marksmanship! Good show!"

"...Thanks?" said Fox, confused by the fact that he was laughing instead of throwing a hissy fit.

"Alright... gun is still working... back to target practice..." He aimed his gun back over the wall and fired into the backyard, no doubt hitting another skeleton ghost.

The three Smashers were nervous; clearly, he was not someone to piss off. Also, how are some of King Boo's underlings much more frightening than he is? Meta Knight talked to him carefully. "Do you by any chance have any keys?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do. I locked this sucker up in his own room earlier with his key." Sniper Boo paused. "I'm not giving it to you though."

Pikachu recalled what they had done in the original story. "...Hey, how about we challenge you to a contest?"

"Contest?" He seemed interested.

"Yeah. We'll have a shooting gallery contest for the key."

"Hmm... nah."

"...What. But that's what happened in the original story! What the hell is going on here?" Pikachu questioned the sky, knowing that this narration would pick it up.

Oh, I decided to change what happens to add a little more pizzazz to this story. So sorry.

"Like hell you are!"

"...Who is he talking to?" Sniper Boo asked.

"I don't know. He's been like this all day." Fox whispered back; Pikachu shot a glare at him.

"...Okay, then what do you have in mind?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh, we're going to play..." The trigger happy Boo snapped his fingers, somehow teleporting all of them. They were suddenly in a dark, circular arena with thunder flashing in the background; it was Bogmire's (aka the Area 2 boss) arena. "_...the Most Dangerous Game._"

"...Is that like the Hunger Games?" the dimwitted fox asked.

"Er... sorta." answered an uneasy Pikachu, cursing the author for changing the story up so drastically.

"Alright, here's the deal: If you guys get from here..." Sniper Boo points to the other side of the arena. "...to there, without me blowing your brains out, I'll give you the key!"

"That doesn't seem too bad..." Meta Knight said, tempting the fates.

"Alright, on the count of three, you guys run with a five second headstart. One... two... three!" The Boo fired his rifle into the air like a starter pistol. Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu were already covering good ground, due to being among the speediest characters in the game. But then, shadows started appearing on the ground; a hand rose out from one of them and grabbed Fox's leg.

"Doof! Oh my god, there's zombies here!" screamed Fox, kicking the hand away from him. He and the others watched as the shadows rose out of the ground; it was Bogmire's shadows.

"HOW ARE THESE STILL HERE!" screamed Pikachu. He was unexpectedly grabbed from behind by one of the shadows and taken into its body. Pikachu struggled to exit the shadow, which was holding him there glue. A large crack sounded in the air; Sniper Boo has started shooting. The bullet narrowly missed, instead hitting the shadow in the head by accident, forcing it to release Pikachu. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS?"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun if you knew what to expect." Sniper Boo chuckled. He fired another shot, which was blocked this time by Meta Knight's sword. The three went back to running for their lives, trying desperately to reach the other side of the arena.

A shadow made a grab for Meta Knight. "What the? Unhand me!" Meta Knight slashed at the ghostly imprint, however, more of them began to arrive. Sniper Boo started to focus his shooting on the knight, who was finding it difficult to dodge both the bullets and the shadows.

Fox stepped toward him, but Pikachu grabbed his arm. "Come on, we have to go!"

"But what about..."

"Forget him! We need to make it to the end!" The Pokemon snapped back. Fox reluctantly followed him as they continued toward the edge of the arena. Sniper Boo grew bored of shooting at Meta Knight and decided to aim at Fox; the canine made a dive to avoid a bullet whizzing over his head... and he dived right into a patch of shadows.

"AAAAAHHH... hey, these guys tickle." said Fox, who was now trapped in a mass of Bogmire's shadows. This time, Pikachu was reluctant to leave him behind; after a brief moment of thinking, Pikachu shook his head and continued onward.

The rat reached the edge of the arena without anymore trouble. "Hah! I made it! In your face!"

Sniper Boo shook his head. "You haven't won yet; all of you has to get to the end, remember? Of course, you left your friends behind like a coward."

Pikachu facepalmed. "Damn it... hold on, was this some sort of twisted lesson on how to help your friends and not give up on them?"

...Maybe.

"You really suck, Hyper!" Pikachu shouted again at thin air, at least to the point of views of the others. He started to head back, running toward Meta Knight first; the Pop Star knight was grabbed from all sides by the shadows, his sword being kept away from his reach by one of them. The Boo was aiming his gun at him, since he was an easy target. "Pikachu!" The Pokemon shouted, created a thunder bolt; the electrical attack hit the one that was holding Meta Knight's sword, making him dissolve. The trapped knight grabbed his sword and did a spin attack, slashing at the shadows and defeating them. Now that he was mobile, he easily dodged Sniper Boo's shot (much to his frustration). Pikachu looked at Meta Knight, apologetic. "Sorry for ditching you back there."

"It's fine... now though, we have to save Fox." Meta Knight said. Meanwhile, the guy in question was trapped in a horde of of shadows; he seemed to be taking it in stride though, considering that he was floating through their bodies like it was a swimming pool.

"This isn't so bad! Wheee..!" Fox said as he swam around.

"Fox, hold still, we're going to get you out." Meta Knight said. A bullet then came flying past them. "...On second thought, try to move around as much as you can."

"Works for me!" Fox swam through the shadows as Meta Knight and Pikachu hacked at them, dispersing them to allow Fox to get out; Sniper Boo was unable to hit them, due to all of them constantly moving.

"HOLD STILL!" The Boo screamed, shooting at them rapidly. By then, Fox had already escaped, but they were open to the Boo's attacks.

"How do we get over there without the guy killing us?" Pikachu said, sidestepping around one of Bogmire's shadows. He really wished that I stuck to the original story. Well screw you man, this is my story.

"...Hold on! Fox, do you have your reflector?" Meta Knight asked quickly.

"Huh? ...Oh... yeah! I do!" said Fox, pulling out the small device.

"Hurry and use it!" The knight shouted as the Boo raised his gun to shoot again. Sniper Boo unleashed one last shot; at the very last second, Fox activated his reflector. The bullet hit the shield and flew away from Fox, right back to the sender.

The Boo yelped as the bullet hit the thing it was fired from; since the gun was already damaged earlier thanks to Fox, this time, the bullet ended up breaking the rifle apart. "My gun! _My precious gun!"_

"Ha! We win! Screw you!" Pikachu guffawed as he, Meta Knight, and Pikachu ran, stepping between the shadows and reaching the end. Upon doing so, everyone teleported again; they were back in the graveyard, with Sniper Boo sobbing over his gun.

He glared at Fox angrily. "You... you..."

"Please don't hurt me." Fox said.

"You... are a complete badass! That was awesome!" The Boo was laughing, much to Fox's confusion (yet again). "Hey, you may have trashed my gun, but that was still pretty cool! Here, take this!" Sniper Boo handed them the key. "Now, if you excuse me... I have to repair my dear Natasha..."

"...Natasha?" questioned a bemused Pikachu.

"Yeah, it's the name of my wife! Don't judge me!" Sniper Boo held the broken pieces of his rifle close to him.. "Don't worry baby, I'll fix you back up..." The ghost departed, all while talking to his 'wife'.

"...That was... weird. But at least we have the key." said Meta Knight.

"Yep. Thank god we don't encounter that psycho in the rest of the series." Pikachu stated. He patted Fox on the back. "Hey, Fox, if you hadn't damaged his gun earlier, we might not have survived."

"Really?" Fox replied.

"Yeah! Nice job Fox!" Pikachu complimented. "Now, let's go! We still have one more fish to fry!" The mouse Pokemon was already heading back to the hole that connected the graveyard and the backyard, their next opponent, Racer Boo (as he recalled), on his mind...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Hey guys, I've recently gotten Persona 4 Arena. Give me a shout if you have the game so that we could play a game sometime. I'm warning you though, I am completely mediocre at the game. Don't let my mediocrity rub on you._

_I've also been playing this rad RPG Maker game called OFF. I want to write something for it but oh god I'm buried in things to write. At least it's Winter Break._


	7. Super Smash Kart Brawl

_**Author's Note:** Wow, I am so sorry that it's been such a long time since this story was updated; I haven't worked on this story since before Christmas, which is very surprising. Well, kept you waiting long enough!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:** Super Smash Kart Brawl_

* * *

Ghosts were swarming the Smash Castle, attacking all the Smashers in sight; the ones that lacked elemental attacks or vacuums required to fight the common ghosts were attacked and turned into trophies, while the ones that did were easily overwhelmed. As things were going to hell, deep inside the castle, inside of a small broom closet, the original search party (aka Mario, Kirby, Link, and Samus) were trying to think of what to do next.

"What should we-a do?" the plumber questioned.

"Find a bigger closet?" Kirby suggested, as even he was finding it hard to move around.

"..Yes, but not-a the point."

"...Oh, we could try to make a run for the item storage room and use the elemental items there." Link shared.

Samus shook her head. "That's too far from here. We'd get captured before we got there, even with Kirby's suction powers."

"Hmm... how about we-a go-a back to my brother's mansion and hide-a there? No one would-a think to look-a there." Mario had a good point there; especially since the Boos that were still at the mansion did not care about King Boo's plan in the slightest.

"How do we get back there though?"

"We run for the stage teleporters." Link said, referring to the teleporters they used to bring them to the various stages (obviously).

"It's always running with you." Samus growled. She then sighed. "Then again, that's the only plan we have. Kirby, you get in front and scare ghosts off with your suction. Mario, use your fireballs just in case a ghost gets too close."

"Right-a! Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"...Hold on. If Luigi's mansion is in a different universe than here, then how did we run from there to back here earlier?" Kirby pointed out. The others stared at him, shocked by his insightful observation. "...It's something I noticed... Now let's go I want to see what the green ghosts taste like! Whee!" Pretending that this hadn't happened, Link opened the broom closet door; Samus fired off a missile to distract the ghosts before they all started running...

* * *

"...Do you feel as if we've done nothing for days? Even though we've only spent 5 minutes standing around?" Meta Knight questioned. The trio were in the dining room, having decided to stay clear of Sniper Boo and BamBoo.

"You'll get used to the feeling." Pikachu huffed.

"Alright, so, where are we supposed to go?" asked Fox.

Pikachu tried to think about it; in the original story, they duked it out with Racer Boo in a place with a long table. Obviously, Racer Boo was not locked in the dining room, since they were already standing there. Pikachu tried to remember where exactly they faced Racer Boo last time; unfortunately, since I was a shitty writer back then with no appreciation for detail (such as the names of rooms), Pikachu couldn't think of anything. "Hey, do you guys know if there are any rooms in this house with long tables?"

Meta Knight mulled it over. "There is the tea room on the second floor."

"Perfect. Let's go." The three left the dining room and started on their path to the tea room. On the way there, they felt a rumbling beneath their feet.

"I don't like the looks of this." Fox stated. "King Boo might be almost done with... whatever he's doing." They quickened their paces. They ascended the steps leading to the second floor and opened the door to the tea room. The key word here is "opened"; there was nobody in the room, just a bunch of dusty tables and buckets of melted ice.

"This isn't the room. Sniper Boo said he locked Racer Boo in his room." Pikachu said.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How do you know who we're facing?"

"Yeah. How come you know all of this stuff, Pikachu?" Fox asked.

Pikachu groaned. "I keep telling you guys, we're in a remake of a stupid fanfic, and I'm one of, like what, two people that remembers it."

"That's utterly absurd." The knight said.

"Yeah, but it's true! Remember when I suggested that you use a controller against GameBoo SP? Or whatever his stupid name is? I only suggested that because I remember it from the original story. Face it, if it weren't for me, you two wouldn't be getting much of anywhere, at best."

"What's the worst?" Fox inquired.

"Us playing **_Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing._**" Once again, the whole dimensions was briefly silenced at the mere mention of the words.

"...I was trying to forget that." he whimpered.

Meta Knight looked at Pikachu judiciously before sighing. "I don't know how much truth there is in this, but you've got a fair argument, so I suppose we could trust you about this whole 'remake' thing."

"Thanks. Now, where should we check now?" the Pokémon asked.

"Oh!" Fox blurted out, getting an idea. "What about the pool table in the Billiard Room? That's technically a table... right?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Worth a shot." They left the Tea Room and went on their way; as they walked, they continued to feel rumbles beneath them. It took awhile finding it, but they found the Billiard Room; the door was initially locked. Fox inserted the key they got from Sniper Boo and was delighted to see that it turned in the lock.

"Yes! I was right!" Fox cheered for himself. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was a nice room, with large mirrors, paintings, and billiard sticks lining the walls. In the center of the room itself was the billiard table, which was quite a mess.

There were various wooden blocks and balls positioned on the table, which formed a circular path. On the table, speeding around, was a tiny racecar, which weaved around the pool ball obstacles and avoided hitting the block boundaries. The car then halted to a stop as it saw the three curious people eyeing it. Then, a small white orb flew out of the car and grew in size; a Boo wearing a helmet floated in front of him, and it was quite obvious who it was. "Yo! I'm Racer Boo, and thanks for unlocking that door!" He motioned over to his makeshift tiny racetrack. "But as you can see, I'm sort of enjoying myself now. Pretty sweet, right?"

"Uh-huh... you could have phased through the wall like any other Boo, you know." said Meta Knight.

Racer Boo looked at him before bursting into laughter. "Pfft... haha, I knew that. Totally."

"Look, we didn't come here to bail you out. Do you have a key? Or something helpful? And also something asinine and stupid for us to compete over for said key?" Pikachu asked. He knows the flow of this story so well.

"...Hey, as a matter of fact, I do." Racer Boo took off his helmet and pulled a key out from it. "RanBoo, King Boo's right hand man, gave this to me. Haha, isn't that awesome?" He paused. "Do you want it?"

"You're just going to give it to us?" said Fox.

"Er... nope. Sorry to be disappointing you and all, but it is getting boring racing by myself, you dig?"

"So basically, you're going to shrink us down so that we can race against you, and you're probably going to give us the key if we win, correct?" said Meta Knight.

"Pretty much, man."

"...How come King Boo didn't bring you along on his plan to take over the universe? Having the powers to shrink and magnify things seem pretty useful."

"Well, I was locked in this room for like, the past few days. ...I could have escaped whenever I wanted though. Totes." Racer Boo said, pretending that he totally intended to get locked in a room and stay there. "Anyway, you dudes want to race?"

"Yeah!" Fox shouted enthusiastically.

"Alright, if you say so. Remember, anything goes, so don't come crying to me like a baby if you can't take it." The Boo cackled. He waved his hand around and the three Smashers could see the world growing larger around them. They shrunk down onto the billiard table; there was now a second racecar alongside Racer Boo's. "Sorry bros, I only had one more. Tell me when you're ready." Racer Boo floated into his racecar and waited for the others to get in.

The three huddled up together. "Right, so who should be driving?" Pikachu asked.

"I've never driven a car before; I've only ever flown." Meta Knight stated, with a shake of his head.

"There's rarely any cars in my universe, since everyone is so damn intent on wandering around so they can challenge each other, so I haven't drove one either." The two then looked over to Fox, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Well... it can't be that different from driving the Landmaster, right?" Fox said with a shurg of his shoulders.

"...Right, then let's give this a shot." Meta Knight said. They piled into the racecar, which was large (or is it technically small?) enough to hold all three of them - Fox was in front, Meta Knight sat beside him, and Pikachu lounged in the backseat.

"Perfect! Right, we're going to race one lap; good luck not dying on the way, haha." Racer Boo said.

"Wait what." said the three Smashers simultaneously.

The Boo ignored him. "On your marks... get set... go!" Both racers hit the pedal and began speeding away; Fox's car was less fast due to the weight of everyone on it, but it was still quite fast. They turned around a corner of blocks and continued onward to a passageway full of billiard balls. "Let me spice this up a bit." The Boo cackled, waved his hand, and suddenly, the billiard balls were moving around.

Fox screeched and turned, narrowly managing to avoid getting rundown by the ball. "Hey, you almost hit us!"

"As I said, anything goes!" The Boo sped off, laughing all the way.

"You asshole! Take this!" Pikachu yelled his name as he unleashed a thunderbolt; the bolt directed at Racer Boo was intercepted by a rebounding pool ball. It exploded, sending shrapnel around. Meta Knight sliced away a piece barring the number '6' before it hit the car.

"Use that only when necessary, Pikachu, and Fox, you keep driving." Meta Knight said. The other two nodded (although Pikachu did so begrudgingly). Fox continued racing, avoiding the pool balls as he caught up to Racer Boo. Any ball that came dangerously close to them was destroyed with a thunderbolt, and any pieces of shrapnel flying toward them was hit away by Meta Knight. Near the end of the track, they caught up to Racer Boo. The Boo looked at the side mirror and made an apprehensive look.

"Woah, how did you guys catch up? Oh jeez..." As Fox inched closer and closer, Racer Boo spotted one last incoming billiard ball and got an idea. "Haha, can you suckers dodge_ thiiiss_?" He waved his hand and then the billiard ball grew; it was large enough to take up almost the entire path. It ran down Racer Boo, crushing his car as it approached the three Smashers.

"...Abandon ship!" Fox screamed. He fiddled around with his seatbelt. "Aaaaah how do I get this off?" He quickly located the button that disconnected the seatbelt and jumped out of the car to the side. Fox and Meta Knight were small enough to just slip out of their belts and jumped after him. The billiard ball crushed the car, but the three managed to stay out of its way.

"Anything goes, losers!" They heard a cackle. Racer Boo was floating off toward the finish line, having simply phased through the gigantic ball (at least he learned his lesson).

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Pikachu discharged a thunderbolt, but the Boo simply floated above it. The three Smashers decided to just make a run for it. The three started dashing, having confidence in themselves seeing as they are among the fastest Smashers. However, Racer Boo had a headstart, so it was uncertain who would win.

As they neared the finish line, Meta Knight took out his sword. "Fox, dive!" He threw his sword, aiming it at Racer Boo. Fox grunted as he dove for the floor as the sword lodged itself in Racer Boo's helmet; the Boo however was unaffected and continued on to crossing the finish line. "Yes! I won! Suck it!" The Boo cackled and flew in circles. He went over to a little tripod camera at the finish line. "Now, let's see who... woah what."

"What? What's wrong?" Pikachu ran over to him and looked at the picture generated by the camera: just before Racer Boo crossed the finish line, Fox's crossed it after he dove.

"Noooo! He dove when that knight guy threw his sword and..." Racer Boo stopped, grinned, and looked at Meta Knight. "You threw the sword just to make that dude dive, didn't you?"

"Yes." Meta Knight answered. He looked over to Fox. "You can get off the floor now, Fox."

He stood up and looked around. "Huh? Is it over?"

"Yeah, you won thanks to this crazy genius right here!" Racer Boo said, pointing at the knight. "You won fair and square; okay, you really didn't but like I said, 'anything goes'. Take this... oh, and also this." He offered the key and dislodged Galaxia from his helmet.

"Thanks." Meta Knight said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you dudes later. Now then..." Racer Boo waved his arm again; Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight grew to normal size and rolled off the pool table. Fox immediately got off the floor and threw his arms up into the air.

"Yeah, we did it!" he cheered, running around the table in celebration.

Meta Knight looked over to Pikachu. "So, what's supposed to happen next?"

Pikachu put a confident grin on his face. "King Boo. This will be a piece of cake." He took the key from Meta Knight and saw some letters engraved on it: 'cellar'. "Let's go. Stop celebrating already Fox."

"Aw..." Fox said as he slowed down.

"To the cellar! Let's go kick King Boo's ass and get this remake over with!"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_**Author's Note:** Oh Pikachu. He thinks he's almost done with this. (laughs maniacally)_


	8. The Start of Something New

_**Author's Note**: Whoops, I haven't updated again. Allow me to remedy that._

* * *

_**Chapter 7:** The Start of Something New_

* * *

Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu ran through the halls; the rumbling became more frequent, which was worrying. However, they planned to put it to an end. After all, they had what (they hoped) to be the final key. Plus, a lot of evil things happen in cellars or basements, so there would at least be something important in the cellar.

"Pikachu, what do we have to expect in the cellar?" Meta Knight questioned - he now trusted Pikachu's advice completely.

"I don't know. It might be the same as last time." Pikachu shrugged. "Last time we were in an electricity room, though."

"There's no such thing as an electricity room."

"I know, right? Way to be a bad writer back then, Hyper."

Shut up.

"Ha ha!" Fox teased, pointing at nothing in particular, in hopes of pointing at me. "Hear that, weird disembodied voice? He said you were a bad wri-"

Suddenly, a door inexplicably opened and hit Fox in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor. That's when they appeared: ghosts started streaming out through the door, carrying various objects toward the cellar. Pikachu and Meta Knight pulled Fox and they hid behind the ajar door so they could not be seen by them. Meta Knight noticed what they were carrying and gasped. "Those are things from the castle!"

Indeed, the specters were all carrying things from the Smash Castle, most of the things clearly valuable. Fox noticed something else. "Hey, that's Ganondorf! Where'd they get a Ganondorf action figure?"

"That's not an action figure, Fox." Pikachu whispered, gulping; now, they could all see that among the possessions the ghosts carried were the trophies of their fellow Smashers. It was now quite obvious that they had laid siege to Smash Castle... and apparently won.

"Hahaha!" King Boo then went through the door. The ghost king was satisfied in himself, as one of his plans actually went off without a hitch, for once. "Right, after you all put the trophies and are sweet loot in there, get to your battle stations!"

"...Battle stations?" Fox said with a tilt of his head.

"This is definitely not good." the knight said.

"Oh wow, this is great! Somebody go get me a bowl of ice cream, will ya?" the king asked his servants.

"B-but Bamboo said we shouldn't eat yet." a Pink Ghost answered. "He said he'll sacrifice our souls if we ate early."

"..Eh. Fair enough." With that, King Boo followed his undead servants to the cellar.

Fox glanced at the others, concerned. "H-how are we going to get to the cellar with all these ghosts?"

"I don't know! This didn't happen last time!" Pikachu hissed; the story was definitely going off the rails, especially after the BamBoo and Sniper Boo incidents.

"Last... time?" a voice said behind of them, nearly making them fall over and reveal themselves. Behind them was RanBoo and Lucas, looking at Pikachu with concern and relief. The Boo spoke, "Do you really remember the original story?"

The Pokémon almost squeaked in surprise. "Yes! Finally, people that actually remember what happened!" He actually jumped in joy to this revelation.

"Hold on, are you two on King Boo's side?" Meta Knight questioned.

"If you are, please don't turn us in." Fox whimpered. "I'll give you my ski-ball tickets."

"No we're not." Lucas chirped. The boy paused. "Can I have those tickets, though?"

"Not the point." the friendly Boo said. "You know how this story ends, right?"

"Yeah. We kick King Boo's ass and be done with it." Pikachu answered.

"Right. However, in this continuity, my boss would fall into an upset mood - probably for months, and that isn't fun for anyone."

"So, we've been, like, making a plan behind King Boo's back to wrap the story up quicker." Lucas said.

"Yeah. If we stop my king at the peak of his victory, he'll be really depressed and whiny. If we stop him before his plans really take off though, he'll be less of a pain."

Pikachu nodded in understanding. "Oh, so you're trying to make this guy less bitchy..."

"Exactly! Now, this young boy, Lucas, was brainwashed in the original story, right?"

"Right." the other two replied.

"Well, I convinced my king to let him keep his free will, which is integral to the plan..."

The three chatted among themselves, discussing the plan RanBoo had, while joking about the dumb shit I wrote in the original story (just like me, they were thankful that it was all gone). Meanwhile, Fox and Meta Knight stood several feet away from them, listening but not understanding a single thing. "...Is this how it feels to not be Normal?" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah. We just watch you guys yammer about things that make sense." the Airwing pilot answered. He quivered with anxiety. "It's weird."

"...Uh..." a ghastly voice stuttered.

The group of unlikely heroes had just then realized that they've been talking rather noticeably in the middle of the hallway, for they have just attracted attention from all the ghosts currently in the hallway. It was a truly awkward moment. If you wanted to know how awkward it was, imagine you're trying to kill a dude that's trying to kill you, and while he's chasing you down, you take a minute to answer a call, and he accidentally passes by and notices that you're there. There's your awkward moment for ya.

That may have been a terrible analogy, but hopefully you get the point.

Our protagonists and antagonists looked at each other, waiting for who would make the first move. Before fighting could erupt, our unfortunately named semi-heroic Boo stepped up to the plate. "Uh, don't worry, these guys here are VIPs."

"Uh, right! These guys are important! King Boo would..." Lucas paused. "...whine at you if you bother them!"

The specters turned and continued on with their duties - having King Boo whine at them was a fate worse than death. Or double-death. Damn it, I really don't understand ghosts, okay? Anyway, our heroes were safe. For now at least. Fox whistled with relief. "That was close. I hope you can convince King Boo that we're VIPs."

"I doubt that." RanBoo answered, while secretly considering it.

"What are we standing around for? Let's get to the cellar and put your plan in action!" Pikachu yelled. The group walked toward the cellar, unhindered by the ghosts, ready to face down the king...

* * *

Back at Smash Castle, Mario, Samus, Link, and Kirby had run through the castle, making a mad dash to the stage teleporter room, having Kirby eat every ghost in their way. As they ran however, they started to notice something peculiar with the ghosts.

"Is it-a just me, or are the ghouls-a leaving?" Mario asked. The number of ghosts they've run into has been gradually lessening, and it seemed that some of them were ignoring the group of heroes.

"Eh. Probably nothing important." Link said. "Besides, we're here already."

The stage teleporter room was filled with machinery and metallic pads on the ground - none of which was activated, so it was clear that nobody else came here. After making sure that there were no ghouls in wait to pop out and attack them, Samus started up the teleporter to Luigi's Mansion. The pad glowed and the heroes hopped right on. A burst of light and whooshing noises later and they found themselves on the front lawn of the mansion yet again... with ghosts flying above their heads and toward the mansion.

The space bounty hunter glared at Link. "'_Probably nothing important,_' you said. '_It'll be great,_' you said." She said in a mock imitation of his voice.

"...I didn't say the second thing.." Link murmured.

"...Can I eat these guys?" the hungry puffball asked.

"Please don't."

The plumber looked up at the ghosts, who didn't seem to have noticed them yet. "Well, looks like we can't-a hide here... but we-a sure could fight."

"We're not going to fight these guys, right?"

"Not exactly, but we-a can take on-a the head honcho and destroy... whatever... plan this-a is." Mario said. "I-a don't know. It probably has-a something to-a do with taking over the world. Like-a usual."

"Hmm... now that's something I can agree with." Samus agreed, crouching and holding her arm cannon out. "Do you know any ways in other than the front door?"

* * *

"Yahaha!" King Boo cackled with delight. His energy exchanger thing was almost ready: the Smasher trophies were all stuffed in one of the pods, ripe for the energy taking. However, there was sort of one problem with it that he had chosen to ignore until now - King Boo needs a physical body for all the energy to transfer to. Quite obviously, he was a ghost without a body. He hoped that nobody saw the glaring oversight in this - that'll teach him for stealing machine designs from Professor E. Gadd instead of making his own thing.

"Uh, sir..." The king contorted in shock and twisted to face the cellar door. It was RanBoo and Lucas... with three people he didn't really know.

"Hey, I totally wasn't laughing to myself even though this machine won't work for me."

"What."

"I mean... who are those clowns?" He said, pointing at the three strangers to change the topic.

"...Did you really forget?" Meta Knight asked, baffled. "We've literally met a few hours ago."

"...Oh right! Heh. Feels more like four months ago though." He scratched his head, embarrassed. "Er.. are you three important? You're not lawyers, are you?"

"I can confirm that I'm not thinky enough to be a lawyer." Fox said, proudly (?).

It seemed that King Boo didn't hear him, because he screamed accusingly, "_I didn't steal this machine, okay?_"

"...We're just here to watch things happen, okay?" Pikachu said, offering only that vague explanation.

"Oh. Okay then."

"...So, shouldn't you be, like, trying to take over the world now?" Lucas offered, trying to prod him along.

"...Well... I can't really begin until I get my ultra powerful body... I hate to say it, but this machine won't work for me unless I have a body - just a stupid glitch though. Totally." the king elaborated.

"Wait! You can possess my body then put all the energy into me!" Lucas beamed.

"Yes; that is why you recruited Lucas, after all." RanBoo said, nodding.

King Boo picked at his chin. "Weren't you the one who suggeste-"

"Hey!" Pikachu snapped. "Stop making sense all of a sudden and get to it!"

"Fine. Rude." The regale Boo floated over to Lucas, who shivered a little - getting possessed by a ghost sounds shitty, even if it's part of a plan. "...Why are you guys here?"

"We're... magazine reporters. We're here to document your plan." the knight offered.

"Yeah, we work for... King... Boo Magazine?" the fox added.

"...Neat! I really need to get a subscription for that." King Boo turned his attention back to Lucas, turned transparent, then phased into the boy's body, disappearing. Lucas, who had his eyes closed, opened them again - his eyes now had King Boo's mischievous look in them. "Hahaha! Wow, this is how it's like to be young again!" He jumped up and down several times, enjoying his borrowed youth.

"Oh for the love of - get on with it!" Pikachu screamed.

"You are really rude." He grumbled. The possessed boy stepped toward the machine and entered the sole empty pod. "'Today, I shall take over this universe!' ...Get that in the magazine, will ya? Alright, here I go. RanBoo, can you please turn this thing on?"

"On it, sir." RanBoo said, secretly giving a side wink to our trio of Smashers. He closed the pod containing Lucas/King Boo then went over to a control panel. He was supposed to just press the 'on' button, but, keeping with his plan, RanBoo fiddled around with the controls for a bit. When he was done with that, he finally pressed the button.

Black screens appeared in the windows of the pods, protecting the spectators from the radiation. Vague sounds came out of the machine as smoke hissed from pipes that connected to them: sounds of churning, smashing, compressing, snapping, and hissing came from the pods as the machine worked its magic. Soon, the noises stopped. King Boo's pod opened up, mist and light flowing out of it. After a brief, dramatic pause, King Boo (?) stepped out - he was now glowing and floating off of the ground, which was worrying - unless RanBoo's plan worked.

Lucas looked at them then said, "Guys, it worked!"

Pikachu and RanBoo looked at each other then jumped in the air, giving each other a high-five. "Yes! It worked!" the Pokémon cheered joyously.

"...Er... what happened, exactly?" Fox inquired.

"I tampered with the machine so that Lucas' will can take over his body." RanBoo answered.

"Oh, I see now!" Meta Knight said, snapping his fingers with understanding. "With King Boo out of the picture, we can dismantle his plan before it comes into fruition!"

"Plus, he'll think that the machine just malfunctioned; I could tell him that you guys destroyed everything when he eventually regains control." the assistant Boo was giddy at the prospect of his king losing, without the maximum allotment of crying and whining. He pointed over to another control panel. "That over there starts up the second phase of my king's plans - would you kindly take it apart?"

"Oh, with pleasure." Pikachu said, cracking his fists with a smile.

"Doesn't it seem a bit mean to destroy his plan, though?" Fox said.

"He's a villain, Fox."

"Yeah, but a terrible one. It seems sad that we're destroying his, like, one good plan."

"Yes, it seems tragic, but we really shouldn't be discussing right and wrong over plans for world domination." Meta Knight said. He took out Galaxia and walked over to the control console with Pikachu, ready to destroy it. When, all of a sudden..."

"Sniff... you guys are jerks..." Lucas was upset for some reason. Then, unexpectedly, he pointed over at the trio and yelled, "PK Fire!"

A psychic fireball came from his fingertips and engulfed the trio - the fire was much more intense than Lucas' usual flames. Fox fell onto the floor and rolled around, trying to put his jacket out while screaming, "Oh no, the diabolous ex machina burns!"

"Ack... " Pikachu writhed on the floor. "How do you even know that term, Fox?"

"TV Tropes!"

"Oh... owww..."

"What's gotten into you, Lucas?" RanBoo demanded, floating over to the boy.

"I'm not Lucas, you jerky traitor!" Lucas (!?) quickly turned and developed a PK Fire into RanBoo's face. The elemental attack stung the Boo, making him scream and flop down onto the floor.

"H-how..."

"You fools! Your plan would have worked if it weren't for one thing... you used a boy that wasn't fond of getting possessed!" King Boo laughed maniacally. "His consciousness practically fainted like a little sissy, so I took over! So ha, I win for once! King Boo: 1, everyone else:... never mind!"

"...Quick! Smash that thing!" Pikachu screamed. Meta Knight nodded and picked up his sword. He lunged at the console, but, before he could do anything, a psychic force grabbed ahold of him, as well as the other two Smashers.

"Nope!" He laughed. Using a souped up version of Lucas' psychic throw, the king threw them up - the throw was so powerful that they broke through the ceiling and landed on the above floor. RanBoo could only watch as King Boo went to the console himself and press the 'activate', button. "Don't be too down, RanBoo. Maybe I'll win this time!"

"No offense... but I highly doubt it..."

"Pfft. Non-believer."

"Give up now... before you fail and go into a crying fit..."

"Never! Hear that? It's beginning!" The ground below the mansion rumbled as joyous cackling came from all over the place. Then, the rumbling stopped; it was because the mansion was now suspended from the ground and was flying, thanks to rocket thrusters attached to the bottom of the mansion. Cannons on the mansion's roof were being prepped to fire the Slave Crowns onto the unsuspecting populace - King Boo would then descend to lead them and his plan to take over the world will truly begin. King Boo laughed and flew upward, going through where he threw the trio through. "I'll be watching my plan succeed, for once! In your face, you stupid reporters!"

"We're not... whatever..." Pikachu huffed - his body ached so much that it prevented him from doing much of anything; this also applied to Fox and Meta Knight, who were also on the floor, exhausted.

As King Boo floated away in Lucas' body, Meta Knight muttered, "This has certainly been a... strange and sudden turn of events."

"Huh. The guy that lost to Luigi is winning. Who would have thought?" Fox coughed.

The three stayed on the floor as they felt the mansion rise up into the sky - they did not have the energy to pursue King Boo. It indeed looked like that King Boo would be winning... but...

"Hey, quit lazing around and get off the floor." a female voice snapped - definitely out of place in a mansion filled with common colored ghosts and Boos.

"Yeah, it's-a not over yet-a!" The optimistic, accent filled voice was easily recognizable. Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu turned on the floor, to face the new arrivals: Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby were here.

"Get up guys! We're going to save the world! Again!" Kirby said cheerfully.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Oh yes, we're reaching the end of the first part of the series. This story will be going on a break after I finish the next and (hopefully) last chapter, since I'm already buried in stories to write and I really want to lessen my workload. The date for the next part of the series will be revealed in the author's note section at the end of the next chapter. Anyway, remember to review, and please don't use easily frightened people as a part of a risky plan._


	9. With All Our Powers Combined

_**Author's Note:** Ah yes, here we are, for the final installment of the first part of the series. What better time to release it, considering that Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon released yesterday? If you have the game, good for you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:** With All Our Powers Combined_

* * *

Inside the now floating mansion, Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu were on the ground in a daze. King Boo is not only dangerous, but is also winning for once, which is terrible and surprising. However, their hopes were raised (albeit slightly) by the appearance of Mario, Samus. Link, and Kirby, who had all come out from seemingly nowhere.

There were much more important matters, but Meta Knight found it necessary to ask, "How did you all get here?"

"We-a hopped in through the backyard." Mario answered, matter-of-factly.

"There was some guy shooting at us, but we're fine." Link said. He shivered and caressed his mid-section, where his tunic is stained red. "Except me. Bullets really hurt, man..."

"Get over it, you crybaby." Samus said. She looked down at the trio of unlikely heroes. "Look, we're going to stop this King Boo or Lucas guy from whatever the hell he's doing. We did not come here for nothing."

"But... what are we supposed to do?" Fox whimpered with a cringe. "He's as strong as everybody else and throws like an elephant!"

Pikachu coughed weakly. "I'm pretty sure elephants don't throw things."

"Well.. it's still painful!"

"I'm sure we can think of something!" Kirby said optimistically. He took Fox's hand and tried to pull him up. "Let's go, we've got a ghost Lucas to fight!"

"Owww, it hurts to stand up..." the pilot moaned. When he caught Samus glaring at him, he chose to stop whining about it. Meta Knight and Pikachu got up on their own, but it was very clear that they were also in pain.

"Seriously though, how are we supposed to fight this dork...?" groaned Pikachu. "He practically creamed us just by throwing us... we don't stand a chance..."

"T-there's still a chance." a voice from below them all said. All eyes were turned at the hole as somebody floated out: RanBoo. He was a little worse for wear, but otherwise, still okay. The calvary Smashers stumbled back; Link and Samus had weapons drawn and they pointed them at the Boo. He was rather unamused by this. "H-hey! Calm down, I'm on your side!"

"I don't believe you!" Link shouted.

"Put your weapons down.." Meta Knight said with authority. The two belligerents put their weapons away (although Samus was muttering curses). With that, the knight turned to RanBoo. "I thought you would go back to King Boo's side. He's winning, so there's no need for you to end the conflict early anymore."

RanBoo looked at him, with a completely serious and deadpan expression on his face. "My king is admittedly an incompetent idiot most of the time. Just imagine what would happen if he took over."

The Smashers took a moment to think about this. After a brief imaginary scene in their heads, they realized that this was indeed a horrible thing; Mario in particular was vehement to this, considering that this was his home universe and all. "No! We-a cannot let-a him burn our-a crops and spoil our-a water supply!"

"He'll really do that?" questioned Fox.

The plumber shrugged. "Probably - not on-a purpose though."

"What are we going to do though?" Pikachu asked.

"We're going to fight fire with fire." RanBoo said vaguely before shooting back down the hole. The Smashers looked at each other before throwing themselves down the hole after him. RanBoo was fiddling around with the energy transfer machine. He glanced over to the controls that launched the mansion into the sky and said, "Don't bother with the controls anymore, by the way."

Fox, being the curious idiot he is, walked over to the console that Meta Knight and Pikachu tried to shut down earlier; he was suddenly stopped by an invisible force. He put his hands on it, getting a good feel of how invisible and force-y it is. "It's a transparent pushy force!"

Pikachu investigated. He ran an electric shock over whatever blocked them, and a blue tinge appeared in the air surrounding the machine. "Crap. He put a superpowered shield over this." He sighed. "Come on, let's just ignore this."

The Smashers were gathering around their ghost ally, who was busy pressing some buttons on the energy transfer machine controls. While he pressed buttons, he explained what he was doing. "...there's some energy left inside of the trophies. I want a few of you to get inside the main pod while the rest of you go into the collection pod. Then, I'll transfer all of your energy to the ones in the main pod - it'll be up to them to fight the king before he destroys the land with his incompetence... hold on, I'm almost done..."

Meta Knight looked at the others. "While he's finishing up, we should decide who should go on to fight King Boo."

"You can do that." Link huffed.

"I agree, actually. How about you, Pikachu, and Fox deal with the problem?" Samus suggested. "You guys were here first, so you deserve to have a crack at that idiot's crown."

Pikachu struggled with himself on whether it was a good idea to mention that they got trapped in the mansion because they were a bunch of curious idiots and that they originally wanted nothing to do with all this. He then thought that acting heroic would be a better idea. "Sure, I'm game."

"Yeah! Let's go kick Lucas' face in!" Fox cheered.

"We're technically fighting King Boo here, Fox. Anyway, yes, I agree with these terms." Meta Knight said.

"I'm okay with this! You guys can do it!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"Keep-a the Mushroom Kingdom safe for-a me, okay?" Mario questioned.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy!" the anthro canine said.

Beeping came from the machine of pods. "Okay, it's ready now. Get in your respective pods." RanBoo announced. Mario, Samus, Link, and Kirby went into the pod full of trophies, struggling to fit inside; Meta Knight, Fox, and Pikachu went into the pod that King Boo/Lucas went in. The pods closed. The trio was suddenly blinded by a light as the noises started up...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of the mansion, King Boo was prancing around in Lucas' body, checking on the cannons that were propped on the sides of the roof. Ghosts floated in and got behind the cannons, arming them with the slave crowns that King Boo definitely didn't take from a Final Fantasy game.

The king could barely contain his glee. "Wow, this is the best day ever! You there, what's our status?"

"The cannons are all loaded, and we're 10 minutes away from Toad Town." an Orange Ghost reported.

"Yes! Nothing can stop us now!"

"Oh, really?" a deep voice said.

"...Which one of you said that?" the king looked at his subjects, who all merely offered shrugs.

"It was... us!" Suddenly, a piece of the roof broke apart, sending tiles and wood flying up. As it turns out, it was uppercutted by Fox. He was glowing with a faint pink color, and his shirt had turned into a tunic. Then, Pikachu clambered out, with Kirby's cheeks dotted on his face (which bothered him) and an orange-ish aura. Then, Meta Knight flew up, surrounded by a reddish glow, with a visor on his mask and a yellow cape. The three Smashers stood like statues, filled with the energies of the other Smashers, ready to take King Boo on. The ghostly Lucas hit himself in the face, groaning.

"Oh come on! I say 'nothing can stop us now' and then you reporter guys show up! What are the chances of that?"

"Uh, dude, saying that 'nothing can go wrong' or something stupid like that leads to you getting screwed over. Seriously, it's a fact of life." Pikachu answered. "And we're not reporters, that was a lie."

King Boo gasped, biting his fingers. "You mean 'King Boo Magazine' isn't real?"

"...No. No it isn't."

"...well, that's not much of a problem. It doesn't matter that you guys changed your clothes for some reason, or that you're glowing! You can't stop me! Behold!" King Boo said with a booming confidence. He raised his hand up, trying to use his telepathic throw attack. Meta Knight drew his sword and hilted it in the roof, Fox's feet suddenly turned to stone and kept him grounded, and Pikachu merely grabbed on, his strength alone keeping him on the floor. King Boo repeatedly raised his hand, trying to lift them off the floor before shooting an annoyed look. "Seriously, how are you guys doing that?"

"We got powers from your energy transfer thing too!" Fox shouted. He took out his laser gun and fired at King Boo, hitting him in the hand.

"Ouch! Wow, rude!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're not supposed to be sorry." Pikachu hissed.

"Oops! I mean, I'm not sorry!"

"Argh! The least you could do is apologize to the new king of this joint! Take this! PK Fire!" a fireball formed in the king's hands and he threw it toward Fox; the guy quickly tried to turn his feet back to normal, but the psychic fire was much more faster...

"Oh no you don't!" Meta Knight flew from his post, got between Fox and the attack, then used his cape to deflect the fire back. King Boo could only blink before Lucas' body set ablaze.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Haha, karma." Fox giggled.

King Boo rolled around to make the flames go away before floating off the ground. "So, this is how it's going to be? How dare you guys ruin the best day of my life yet!" he spread out his arms and a blue, glass-like surface appeared, capturing the four fighters in a dome, separating them from the ghosts behind the cannons (some of them were actually focusing on their jobs, while the rest were passing around popcorn and watching things go down). "I'll teach you guys a lesson you'll never forge-"

Pikachu put his paw up and fired a Samus arm canon-styled projectile at him. "Oh shut up already."

King Boo quickly reeled back from the strike. "Hey, I was in the middle of my villainous monolog-" the Pokémon shot him indifferently for a second time. "AAARGH! Stop..." He ran toward Pikachu, Lucas' twig in hand. "_...that!_" He struck Pikachu with it, as if the rat Pokémon was a baseball. Pikachu screamed as he was sent flying to the top of the PSI Shield barrier, which rebounded him to the other end of the barrier, which sent him flying down to the floor.

"Don't do that to my friend!" Fox yelled upon seeing Pikachu on the floor. He took a sharp intake of breath to yell at his enemy some more, but, unexpectedly, he sucked King Boo toward him and he was magically sent through his mouth and into his stomach. Fox made a queasy look before turning toward the barrier and spitting King Boo out, who hit the barrier rather painfully. "Ew, I actually ate somebody! How does Kirby stand thi-"

Fox was silenced when he suddenly froze over, absorbed into a giant ice-cube. King Boo briefly smiled at his successful use of PK Ice before gagging. "Ew, you ate me! Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Revenge!" Pikachu shouted, hitting King Boo in the face with a hammer he drew out of nowhere. He looked over to the pile of ice, thinking how to help Fox when he saw that Fox was already freeing himself, using a souped up version of his fire fox move. "You okay?"

Fox shivered. "It was so cold in there..."

"How about we get some hot chocolate after we deal with this asshole?"

"That sounds good, thanks Pikac-"

They were swept away by a Volt Tackle like PK Thunder. King Boo used Lucas' eyes to glare at them. "How dare you guys ignore me? Oh, and..." he looked away from the fight to talk to one of the ghosts. "Can one of you guys get me a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Oh, um, yes sir." a Garbage Ghost answered, dropping the bag of popcorn he was eating to get his boss the beverage.

With that done, King Boo launched himself back toward Fox and Pikachu, who were ready to receive him. As they fought, Meta Knight sat on the side, using Samus' visor to scan things. The knight looked over the horizon and saw Toad Town, with Peach's Castle (which was presumably ruled by Toadsworth in Peach's absence); he then looked at the slave crowns that were in the cannons and felt concerned for the Toads, who probably wouldn't like their free will being taken away. Then, he scanned King Boo: according to Samus' visor, damage was definitely being dealt to him, which was a good thing. However, he could see that there was a sudden jump in energy. "Fox, Pikachu, get away from him!"

"Huh?" Fox answered, holding a bomb that he got from hammerspace, thanks to Link's powers.

"PK LOVE!" King Boo shouted. Fox and Pikachu widened their eyes at the mention of Lucas' powerful smash attack. Pikachu managed to get away from the large and damaging psychic light, but Fox didn't get out in time. The hero got launched up into the air, screaming all the way. Despite being in pain, Fox willed himself to throw the bomb down at his attacker. "Gah! Where did you even get that from?"

"It doesn't matter - you're going down." Meta Knight said. He sprinted toward King Boo and drew his sword, slashing at Lucas' body. Before he could strike a second time, King Boo blocked it with the twig. They had a small duel, the legendary sword and twig smacking against each other (unbelievable, right?). Meta Knight quickly got tired of this and jumped - he stuck out his sword as he screw attacked in mid-air, slicing King Boo multiple times.

"Ack... I'm going to lose at this rate..." King Boo said. He looked around. Meta Knight was running at him to attack again, Fox was drawing another bomb, and Pikachu was dashing to tackle him. Then, he looked up.

There was a very confused flock of Paratroopas watching the fight. "What the...?" one of them said.

"Shoot at those Paratroopas!" King Boo ordered, catching the Smashers off-guard. Some of the cannons on the roof turned and fired some slave crowns at the Paratroopas. The headgear forcibly attached themselves to their heads as their eyes glazed over.

"Our king! What can we do for you?" the Paratroopas all said simultaneously.

"Attack these three jerks!" he ordered. He briefly made an opening in the psychic shield at the top, allowing the flying turtles inside.

"Well crap." Pikachu muttered before he got tackled by a flying shell. The three Smashers ran around, avoiding the brainwashed distractions.

"5 more minutes until we get to Toad Town!" a Boo spectator announced.

"Yes! Nothing can sto... I mean, we're going to do this!" King Boo laughed.

Meta Knight nimbly dodged a Paratroopa then attacked it, sending it back into his shell. "I'm sorry about this." He picked up the shell then threw it at King Boo. It swished at his feet, knocking the king to the floor.

"Doof! Hey, that was-" he was then hit by the same shell, which had rebounded off the shield.

Pikachu rather liked Meta Knight's idea. "CHUU!" he shouted, creating several thunderbolts that struck most of the Paratroopas. He then proceeded to kick the shells back over to King Boo, further adding insult to injury.

"My turn!" Fox jumped up Mario style then hit one of the flying Koopas like a volleyball, which hit King Boo in the face. "Goal! Touchdown! Whatever!"

As the shells bounced around, repeatedly hitting him and knocking him off his feet, King Boo said, "Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"3 more minutes until we get to Toad Town!" another ghost shouted.

King Boo growled then floated up as soon as he got on his feet - he refused to be defeated when he was so close to victory, especially by shells, of all things. He took the shield away and charged up another PK Love. "Go away, you stupid shells!" He unleashed another powerful PK Love, hitting all the Koopa shells and sending them tumbling off the mansion. Don't worry. They'll be fine. Probably.

While he did this attack, Meta Knight was scanning his health; King Boo only had a little health left, and he could be taken down in time if he, Pikachu, and Fox attacked him at the same time. "You two, let's finish him off!" He drew his sword and ran at the king as his attack finished.

The light from PK Love dispersed, and King Boo quickly realized how screwed he was.

Meta Knight was coming, sword drawn.

Pikachu ran, intending to headbutt him.

Fox sprinted, ready to kick his teeth in.

King Boo did not have the time to launch a counterattack.

"You lose again, King Boo!" Pikachu roared.

"At least you aren't losing to Luigi!" Fox shouted encouragingly.

"Your villainous scheme comes to an end!" Meta Knight yelled.

"...Mommy." King Boo said with a gulp.

He was struck with a sword, a head, and a foot from three sides. King Boo felt his energy slip away as he cried out in pain. Lucas' mouth opened wide and unexpectedly, he coughed up King Boo, who pitifully flew out from him. Lucas fell onto the floor, unconscious but still okay, while the Boo floated weakly, looking rather exhausted.

King Boo looked around. His ghosts were looking at him with concern. Then, he realized something: Luigi's Mansion was still mobile. "Hey, you guys get back on your cannons! It's not over yet!"

Pikachu's triumphant smile turned into a frown; this was also not in the original story. "Crap, what are we missing?"

"Wait... since King Boo lost all his energy... does that mean the shield surrounding that console is gone now?" Fox said.

"...You're right!" Meta Knight beamed. He looked at King Boo, who stared back at them apprehensively.

"...You're not smashing it!" the royal Boo then floated down the hole Fox had made to get them to the roof.

"After him!" Pikachu screeched.

King Boo floated down toward the cellar, trying to hurry to his controls as quick as possible. Before he could reach them, however, RanBoo grabbed him. "Oh no you don't, sir!"

"RanBoo? Why are you stopping me? This is treaty!"

"Treason!"

"Whatever! Let go of me!"

"No! If you take over the Mushroom Kingdom, you'd run everything in the ground! You'll lose no matter what, so it's better this way!"

"You're fired!"

"I don't care!" RanBoo answered. He turned his head as he heard three sets of feet land behind him. "You guys! Hurry and destroy this!"

"Please don't!" King Boo pleaded, to nobody's sympathy.

Meta Knight glanced to Pikachu "Do you want the honor of destroying it? You deserve it, seeing as you suffered through this incident once before already."

"Oh, with pleasure." Pikachu said, grinning rather evilly. He charged up a ball of energy in his hands.

"You got this Pikachu!" Fox cheered on.

"Nooo!" King Boo screamed as Pikachu fired the ball of energy at the control console.

* * *

The citizens of Toad Town had spent the last few minutes milling around, staring at Luigi's Mansion curiously as it neared them. They were all sent to shock as the rockets that were making the mansion fly exploded, causing the structure to crash toward the ground. Panic started, and as soon as people were done freaking out, people will investigate the crash site.

Pikachu crawled out of the rubble, coughing. He looked up at the full moon in the sky, sighing. "Damn it, how come this place still had to explode..?"

Somebody else popped up from the ruins, but it wasn't Fox nor Meta Knight. It was Mario who rose from it. The plumber looked around before he jumped ecstatically. "You guys-a did it!"

More people started to rise. The defeated Smashers, having been revived when their energy was returned to them following King Boo's defeat, was confused by the situation; after a moment of confusion, they went about seizing the things that the ghosts had stolen from them. The Smashers who offered their energy to Fox, Meta Knight, and Pikachu gathered and started to cheer, glad that King Boo was defeated.

Speaking of those three, they sat down on a table that remained intact, looking at the night sky. Meta Knight looked at himself and saw that his powerful aura was gone. "So, everything has gone back to normal, huh?"

"Yep." Fox said with a nod. He swung his feet around, humming a song to himself before he asked. "What do you guys want to do later?"

"What?"

"Well, we're all friends, right?"

"...I suppose we are." the knight said with a small but unseen smile.

"Then we should all celebrate like all friends do when they accomplish something!"

"Yeah, you're right." Pikachu said. "Let's go find somewhere to eat - besides, I did promise you a hot chocolate."

"The bill is on me." Meta Knight offered.

"Really? Thanks, Meta!" Fox stood up and slid down the mansion's debris. "Let's go! We're going to party like it's 1999!" Meta Knight and Pikachu jumped down, following him toward Toad Town.

"Hmm, I wonder where King Boo and his minions have gone to..." Meta Knight murmured.

"Who cares?" Pikachu answered.

So the three walked toward Toad Town to have a victory feast. They have won against King Boo... for this part of the saga, anyway.

Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, wha-"

* * *

After the collapse of the mansion, the ghosts all retreated to a nice and dark forest to hide out in. Horrible cries could be heard in the night... from King Boo, who was sobbing over his loss. RanBoo floated in front of him, his things gathered in a briefcase.

"Well, I'll be off now. It was nice working for you, but I really can't take your incompetence and whining." RanBoo said.

King Boo shot him a look.

The traitor Boo proceeded to float out the forest, ignoring the glares his fellow ghosts gave him as he left to pursue a hopefully better life.

"I... It's not over yet..." King Boo choked through his tears. "I'm going to get my... revenge on those guys..."

"Cheer up, boss. It's not all bad." a Garbage Ghost said. He brought out a mug. "See, I got your hot chocolate."

The king gratefully took the mug of hot drink and poured it down his throat. After swallowing, he muttered, "Those three... sniff... jerks haven't seen the last of me..."

* * *

"My mansion..." Luigi sobbed, mourning over the ruins of his mansion.

"It'll be-a okay." Mario comforted him.

"Besides, it would have been used to take over the world. So get over it, you big crybaby." Samus said.

"I hope nothing like this happens again." Link commented.

* * *

_**END OF PART 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So here we are, at the end of the first part of the story. Sorry, there are a lot of stories that need to be updated, so putting this on hiatus would be good for the time being._

_I hope you all enjoyed the first part, which is definitely better than the original product (please don't ask for it). The next part of the story will begin in June/July 2013. Until then, check out my other Super Smash Brothers stories. Speaking of which, The Normals will also be ending soon; perhaps next week. Anyway, please leave reviews because I greatly appreciate them, and thank you for reading._


	10. Intermission 1

**INTERMISSION 1**

It was late at night. A few days after the defeat of King Boo, to be specific.

The mansion was destroyed. Luigi paid for the reconstruction out of his own pocket. However, with all the coins he and Mario got during a certain game last year, it was a non-issue.

The Smashers recovered all the things King Boo's phantoms had snatched from the ruins of Luigi's Mansion.

They also stole all the fine wines that BamBoo had set out for if King Boo had succeeded (which he obviously didn't). Apparently, stopping his plan wasn't satisfying enough for them.

And so, sharing the wine, several of the older Smashers got very drunk over that period.

Including Pikachu.

The Pokémon stumbled into his room after sharing a drink with Meta Knight (Fox did not join in, as he took up a habit of not drinking due to being a pilot). A good nights sleep was important to the rat, even if he would be dealing with a massive hangover in the morning. Pikachu clambered into his bed and snuggled into his blanket, which is, I assure you, a very adorable sight.

And so, he dreamed.

* * *

He was in a vast plain, covered in a light fog. Through the unsettling environment, he could see a foreboding structure in the distance, from which, echoing laughs were heard.

Luigi's Mansion.

Pikachu walked forward through his nightmare cautiously.

Spherical shapes started to rise from the ground, the dew of the plains forming them - bubbles. The bubbles floated innocently around Pikachu, giving him a sense of security.

That is, until three bubbles floated in front of them.

Pikachu watched as the bubbles started to turn milky white, and then, he saw faces reflected in them. He stared at the center bubble, nervously wanting to see what it was.

The center bubble contained his face.

Then, memories flooded Pikachu's brain, and he screamed out his realization, "There's a second Trapped in a Mansion!"

"Right you are, Pikachu!"

The Pokémon spun around. He was no longer in the plain, but rather, in a room with a violet-colored lamp for lighting. There was a single fancy looking table, with two chairs set out. One for Pikachu...

...and one for me, and I was already sitting in the chair. Or is it am? Damn it, I suck at tenses. You know what, let's write this in the past tense. I already talk to people while everything else is in the past tense anyway.

"W-Where the hell am I?" Pikachu exclaimed.

I smiled and gestured at our surroundings. "Welcome, to the Velvet Room!"

"...This isn't the Velvet Room."

"I know." I sighed. "It just wasn't in the budget. Maybe I can pass this place off as a Cathedral of Shadows..."

"...Ignoring your Shin Megami Tensei references, I, um... oh right; why am I here, and what's going on?"

"You haven't taken your seat yet."

Pikachu groaned and sat himself down, crossing his arms.

"Okay. So, as you literally know, you're one of the few people that know that you're in a remake. As you just gathered, I'm remaking the sequel as well. However, since you told Fox and Meta Knight that this is a remake, they'll be relying on you to tell them what to do."

"Isn't that a good thing...?"

I slammed my fist on the table. "No it isn't! It's not entertaining!"

"Oh." Pikachu could already tell that this was going to be bad.

The manchild author grinned. "Having you guys expecting the surprises is dumb and boring! Therefore, I want to make a change - removing your memories!"

"What!"

"Yes! Fox and Meta Knight shall forget everything you've told them, and yourself will forget about the plot of the next two stories!"

"_You wrote a third shitty Trapped in a Mansion story?_"

"It's sort of spin-offy, but it applies! Of course, to keep things interesting... someone else will remember that they're in a remake! He shall be cursed with the burden of remembering shit no one else can, and it will be glorious!"

Pikachu was getting tired of the author's dumb bullshit. Then again, isn't he always? So, he jumped out of his seat and jumped on the author's face. "You are an asshole, Hyper!"

He just laughed it off, even though his face was getting clawed. "Ahaha! I know! However, it's too late! You've already forgotten! When you wake up, this will be nothing more than a..."

* * *

Pikachu woke up to the sound of an argument in the hallway - Pokémon Trainer and Jigglypuff were arguing about who took the last drink from the dorm's mini-fridge. However, the Pokémon was too out of it to tell them off. "...Weird dream..." he reflected before closing his eyes and dozing off, hoping that he wouldn't dream of "that weird kid" again.

* * *

**COMING SOON - THE TRAPPED SERIES: TRAPPED IN A MANSION 2**

_**Author's Note:** Took me long enough! I thought a little intermission would be nice to introduce the change to the next part of the trilogy. The next chapter will probably come in late July/very early August. The next thing I'll be updating is Hyper's Fanfic Showdown 2013; the chapter is about half done, so it may be up within the next few days (keyword: may, since I'm scum when it comes to timekeeping)._

_Also, if you can't tell, I'm currently playing Shin Megami Tensei IV, and I am having a blast (when I'm not suffering because it is fucking hard)._

_Well, see you guys next time!_


End file.
